


Обретая свободу

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: — Хэнк, групповое убийство, заброшенные доки, сейчас, только Коннора… — и телефон громко пискнув в ухо Хэнка самопроизвольно вырубился.Хэнк развернулся к Коннору, который подошел к нему и застыл неясным силуэтом посреди темного коридора.— Видимо, отгул откладывается, — повторил Хэнк мысли Коннора и крылья за его спиной глухо зашелестели трущимися друг о друга перьями.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> фик по заявке и так же публикуется на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/7026437

На столе поблескивала в свете нависной лампы бутылка. Блики заскользили по ее стеклянным бокам туда-сюда, когда в прихожей со скрипом отворилась дверь и пустой дом наводнили звуки.

— Сумо, нет, стой, говорю!

Мужчина в прихожей, сжимая поводок в руках, шумно отряхивался от снега. Серые крылья за его спиной несколько раз распахнулись и сложились, очищаясь. Большой и мокрый сенбернар суетился в его ногах, пытаясь ускользнуть в гостиную.

— Стой, мальчик, стой, ты слишком мокрый для этого дома, — заворчал мужчина, занимаясь теперь уже своим псом.

Руками он стряхнул налипший снег с шерсти и потянулся за заготовленным заранее полотенцем на вешалке. Пес протестующе заскулил, стараясь вывернуться из-под ткани, но мужчина был неумолим. Энергично протер шерсть и занялся хвостом. После обтер лапы и, дав псу небольшого шлепка, отправил в ванную.

— И именно в ванную, Сумо, не на диван, ты понял меня? — пес невинно повел ушами и потрусил внутрь дома.

Кряхтя и изворачиваясь, мужчина попробовал так же подсушить перья, хотя бы маховые, но дотянуться и не сложить при этом крыло болезненным образом не получалось.

— Господи, Хэнк, ты слишком стар для этого дерьма, — разочаровано протянул он и бросил это дело. Перья подсохнут и сами, но от снегопадов они слипались и это было неприятно.

В ванной он быстро сполоснул Сумо, и наскоро высушив феном, вытолкал из комнаты, чтобы принять душ самому. Когда Хэнк, уже сухой и даже причесанный, зашел в кухню, Сумо скорбно взирал на свои пустые миски. Хэнк понимающе вздохнул — в его холодильнике наблюдалось примерно такое же ничего.

Хэнк плеснул себе виски на дно стакана из бутылки на столе и тут же убрал ее в навесной шкафчик под заинтересованным взглядом пса.

— Нет, старина, ветеринар мне ноги переломает, если я угощу тебя выпивкой, — назидательно пригрозил пальцем Хэнк, — хотя ты наверно был бы самым лучшим моим собутыльником.

Достав из того же шкафчика упаковку корма, он наполнил миску Сумо и налил воды во вторую. Пес благодарно захрустел едой и, когда уже Хэнк хотел с чувством выполненного долга пригубить виски, в дверь зазвонили.

— Вот черт, — отставив стакан, он бросил недовольный взгляд на часы на стене. Полдвенадцатого, великолепно.

Телефон молчал, но отчего-то Хэнк знал, кого он увидит за дверью.

Когда он открыл дверь, то даже не удивился своей догадливости. Только один мерзавец мог беспокоить его в такое время.

— Коннор, какого черта? — обвиняюще уставившись на напарника, Хэнк прислонился к дверному проему. Андроид стоял практически по уши засыпанный снегом, челка грустно свисала на лицо, диод перемигивался с синего на желтый и обратно, а к груди Коннор прижимал объемистый и вкусно пахнущий бумажный пакет. — О, ты принес мне бургеров, чудесно, очень кстати. Спасибо и до свидания.

Хэнк потянулся за едой одной рукой, второй готовясь тут же захлопнуть дверь перед чужим носом, но не преуспел. Говнюк Коннор отвел чудесный пакет за спину, тут же всовывая башмак в проход, чтобы помешать Хэнку осуществить задуманное.

— Лейтенант, нельзя так поступать с гостями, которые принесли вам еды! — Хэнк поморщился от занудности и патетичности Коннорового тона, но все же уступил. Опустил взъерошенные в полуатаке крылья и пропустил напарника в коридор.

— Стой. Еще один замарашка на мою голову, господи, — Коннор недоуменно заморгал, когда ему на голову опустилось влажное полотенце и даже закачался от энергичных растираний. Хэнк уже хотел потянуться по-привычке к крыльям Коннора и помочь с ними, но тут же дернулся назад, осекаясь. У Коннора нет крыльев, с которыми нужно помогать. Спина Коннора ровная, как доска.

Хэнк досадливо цыкнул сам на себя и глубоко запихал кулаки в карманы домашних брюк. Неловко мотнул головой в сторону гостиной и, шаркая, устало опуская крылья вдоль тела, поплелся туда первым. Умница Коннор если и заметил его заминку, то вида не подал. Но Хэнку было стыдно за самого себя. Его напарнику и так в участке достается, не хотелось напоминать о его исключительности.

На кухне Хэнк грузно опустился на стул и уже потянулся к стакану, но его буквально увел из-под носа Коннор, отставляя на край стола и категорично качая головой.

— Я принес вам ужин, Хэнк, — андроид зашуршал своим пакетом, который поставил на стол. Хэнк забыл о стакане и с интересом уставился на его действия, но быстро разочаровался — вместо жирных бургеров на столе оказался коробок еды на вынос и горячий стакан кофе.

— Ты издеваешься? — вкрадчиво уточнил у андроида мужчина, неохотно подтягивая к себе коробок и упаковку палочек. Коробочка исходила паром и ароматом приправ и мяса, так что против воли, но рот Хэнка заполнился слюной. — Ай, да черт с тобой, сколько я тебе должен?

Коннор с улыбкой на странно умиротворенном лице покачал головой и пододвинул к Хэнку кофе.

— Нисколько, у вас все равно нет еды, я же знаю. Я думаю, нам стоит завтра сходить и закупиться продуктами, вам не кажется?

Хэнк только фыркнул, слишком занятый пережевыванием сочной свинины. У него завтра и так свободный день, почему бы и не сходить. Только нужно будет попросить Коннора не нудеть слишком сильно о неполезности тех или иных продуктов.

В участке им обоим дали на завтра отгул, пока затишье. После революции, которую устроил тот разноцветный андроид, их нагрузили еще больше, чем когда им приходилось отлавливать девиантов. Как и ожидалось, людей, несогласных с новой политикой оказалось немало. Несмотря на то, что город сейчас больше напоминает город для девиантов, протестующие здесь находились в огромном количестве.

Они занимали дома семей, которые так и не вернулись после окончания заварушки, и заводили там свои незаконные штабы, занимаясь один господь ведает чем. Но вот участок ведал и считал это террористической организацией.

Дошло до того, что эти сраные оппоцизионеры действительно стали до ужаса напоминать обычных террористов — заложники, подрывы, поджоги, марши протестов — малая часть из того, что они делали.

Уже многие из тех девиантов, которых привел за собой Маркус, стали заявлять о пропаже своих.

Хэнк, погружаясь в раздумья, нахмурился и отхлебнул кофе. Он в задумчивости повел крыльями, но тут же сморщился, складывая их. Сумо, уже уложивший свою слюнявую морду Коннору на колени шумно вздохнул, наблюдая за хозяином.

— Что такое, Хэнк? — наклонился к нему андроид, переводя свой взгляд то на мужчину, то на крылья за его спиной.

— Долбаные перья, — недовольно отозвался Хэнк, разворачивая одно крыло на полкухни, и тут же снова сморщился, — сцепило после снега как бетоном, даже душ особо не помог.

Коннор нахмурился, потрепал Сумо по макушке и снял его морду со своих коленей. Поднялся, обошел стол и оказался у Хэнка за спиной, мягко касаясь места между основания крыльев.

— Я помогу, хорошо? — Хэнк на его вопрос пожал плечами, и склонился к столу, облокачиваясь на него. Коннор за его спиной зачем-то размял пальцы и тронул перья на расправленном крыле. От изгиба, вдоль лучевой кости; андроид удивительно чутко прочесывал, разглаживал и складывал перо к перу.

Хэнк под это дело привычно сомлел и позволил себе наслаждаться. Нечасто за последние годы кто-то прикасался к его крыльям. Когда-то это делали жена и сын, но потом и это кончилось.

Коннора он поначалу побоялся к ним подпускать. Почему-то ему тут же в голову приходила картина, где андроид хватает его за одно, безжалостно сминая перья и кости, и выдирает с мясом. Но стоило один раз, против его воли, конечно, допустить напарника к крылья, как тот теперь спрашивал чисто из вежливости, похоже уже лучше Хэнка зная, что с ними нужно делать.

Тот случай Хэнку не нравился, все воспоминания о нем вызывали перекошенную гримасу, но зато после этого он приобрел кое-что другое.

Это был один из тех вызовов, когда послереволюционная обстановка была еще более нестабильной, чем сейчас. Один из начинающих протестующих заперся в доме угрожая поджечь дом, себя и двух девиантов, которых он заманил туда обманом.

Парень с пушкой был скорее всего не в себе — обкурился или обкололся и пошел вершить дело правых — но палил он будь здоров. Когда они с Коннором выгрузились из машины возле дома, скорая увезла уже двух полицейских и одного андроида. Хэнк волновался тогда: за Коннора, не за себя. Излюбленное выражение изменило андроиду и часто Хэнк ловил его на откровенной растерянности, а его диод мерцал как сумасшедший, в непрерывной истерике.

Хэнку казалось, что принять девиантость для Коннора оказалось куда сложнее, чем остальным его собратьям и он все еще словно бы сопротивлялся какой-то хитрой программе в его сложных пластмассовых мозгах. И даже не было понятно, побеждал или нет. Хэнк страховал его на выездах, но и поглядывал краем глаза, чтобы тот не слетел с катушек и, например, не поубивал никого вокруг.

Тогда Коннор вполне успешно вступил в контакт с преступником, обойдя все подводные камни, но в какой-то момент его что-то выдало и парень понял, что беседует не с офицером, а со «сраной машиной», и снова начал палить почем зря. Заложники-девианты наперебой стали упрашивать его успокоиться.

Помогло так себе, даже Хэнк попал под пулю и ему навылет раздробило плечевую, как оказалось позже, кость. Тогда же он просто взвыл и руками пытался подтянуть к себе неподвижную, окровавленную конечность. Коннор закрутился возле него юлой, не зная куда себя деть от ужаса и желания помочь.

И парня кажется знатно перемкнуло, он решил устроить публичную казнь, уже совсем не задумываясь о последствиях своего поступка. Он вывел обоих заложников на порог дома и оказалось, что пушки у него две и он едва ли старше двадцати. Будто издеваясь, он поставил обоих андроидов на колени, спинами к себе, попеременно угрожая то им, то полицейским и насмешливо затянул невнятную речь о достоинстве и жизни и о том, кто ее на самом деле достоин.

Зашумевший в воздухе над домом вертолет заставил его ускориться, и в итоге парень просто скомкал все свои изречения и предложил полицейским угадать, кого же он все-таки пристрелит первым.

Дернуться успел только один из андроидов — мужчина — он укрыл собой второго, принимая на себя его пулю. Последующие несколько секунд никто ничего не мог понять — что за странная груда образовалась под ногами у преступника, точно так же впавшего в оцепенение.

Первым опомнился снайпер. Одним выстрелом он снял преступника и за ним зашумели остальные полицейские. Хэнк, получивший первую помощь и с подвязанным к телу Конноровым пиджаком крылом, подбежал к андроидам первым и не смог сдержать удивленного возгласа — андроидов укрывали крылья. Влажные, со стекающим по свалявшимся перьям тириумом, настоящие крылья!

Коннор, подбежавший следом, обалдел тогда точно так же, как и Хэнк. Он не удержался, тронул кончики перьев, растер на пальцах тириум и ошарашенно уставился на Хэнка:

— Лейтенант… но как?..

Они оба тогда не знали, что это были еще цветочки. За пару месяцев после этого девианты через одного обзаводились крыльями, словно они действительно становились людьми. Кто-то буквально выращивал из спины целиком всю конструкцию крыльев, а кто-то ходил как ребенок, с постепенно подрастающими, но факт оставался фактом — теперь девиантов было очень сложно отличить от людей…

А вот Хэнку целый месяц пришлось терпеть Коннора в роли невыносимой наседки — он возился с его крылом, его домом, его собакой и иногда Хэнку хотелось выгнать его взашей, но он этого не делал. Видел, что это помогает и самому андроиду. Тот словно оттаивал, если так можно было сказать об андроиде, но ему становилось лучше и Хэнк был рад.

Хэнк через плечо оглянулся на занятого работой Коннора. Напарник чуть хмурил брови, его диод часто мерцал желтым — похоже, или чем-то озадачен или ему что-то не нравится — но его руки были на удивление нежны. Закончив с крылом, Коннор мягко согнул его и потянул за второе, молча прося развернуть. Хэнк послушно выпрямил его и что-то случайно сбил кончиком со стола у плиты.

— Вот зараза…

— Сидите, я сам, — Коннор нажал Хэнку на плечо и усадил на место. Он быстро подобрал забытые Хэнком после мойки миски и убрал их в шкафчик, после чего снова вернулся ко второму крылу, в точности повторяя то, что делал с первым.

Хэнку показалось, что еще минута и его точно размажет по столу, как сомлевшего кота.

Поэтому вопль телефона из прихожей застал их обоих врасплох. Хэнк подорвался на месте, вскакивая, и в итоге у дернувшегося назад Коннора в руках оказалось длинное серое перо в темную крапинку. Мужчина зашипел и подтянул к себе крыло, бегом устремляясь к телефону, забытому в кармане куртки, а Коннор растеряно залепетал ему вслед извинения.

Когда Хэнк скрылся в прихожей, Коннор, не долго думая, погладил перо и спрятал во внутренний карман пиджака. Уставившемуся на него Сумо он подмигнул и приложил указательный палец к губам, призывая пса не сдавать его хозяину. Сумо улегся на пол и приподнял уши.

Услышав грозный рык, тот, который у раздраженного Хэнка был вместо человеческого «Алло», Коннор поспешил к нему. Видимо, отгул откладывается.

— Да! Андерсон слушает!

— Хэнк, групповое убийство, заброшенные доки, сейчас, только Коннора… — и телефон громко пискнув в ухо Хэнка самопроизвольно вырубился.

Мужчина отнял трубку от уха и мрачно уставился на погасший дисплей. Похоже, все-таки сел.

Он развернулся к Коннору, который подошел к нему и застыл неясным силуэтом посреди темного коридора.

— Видимо, отгул откладывается, — повторил Хэнк мысли Коннора и крылья за его спиной глухо зашелестели трущимися друг о друга перьями, — жди меня в машине, я сейчас соберусь, — он кинул в Коннора ключами с обувницы и ушел одеваться.


	2. Chapter 2

Хэнк затормозил у доков и оглянулся на Коннора. Тот с отсутствующим видом пялился в темноту за окном и поглаживал себя по пиджаку на груди. Хэнк приподнял одну бровь, но промолчал, трогая напарника за плечо.

Андроид повернул к нему голову и медленно моргнул, словно возвращаясь из каких-то своих затаенных мыслей.

— Лейтенант?

— Приехали, выгружайся, — Хэнк потянулся на заднее сидение, поднял оттуда кобуру и кинул Коннору на колени, — патроны проверь, на всякий случай.

Коннор кивнул и завозился, стягивая пиджак, споро натянул на себя наплечную кобуру, закрепляя и затягивая ее по размеру. Вытащил с щелчком магазин и пересчитал патроны. Взялся за пиджак, чтобы натянуть его обратно, и из него вдруг что-то мягко спланировало Хэнку прямо на колени. Но не успел он присмотреться, что это, как Коннор быстро сгреб безделицу и снова спрятал в карман.

— И что это было? — практически равнодушно поинтересовался Хэнк, но Коннор упрямо поджал губы и поспешил покинуть машину.

Хэнк хмыкнул, но решил не давить. Если Коннор решил завести небольшие тайны, то это его дело. 

Пока они с Коннором шли к месту преступления, Хэнком овладевало смутное беспокойство. Обычно перед лентой ограждения крутились сразу несколько андроидов с планерами и собаками. Но не сейчас.

Местами уже побитая неизвестно как желтая голографическая лента потрескивала от ветра. До самого входа им никто не встретился, хотя негромкий гомон разговоров проникал на улицу. Хэнк, на пару мгновений застывший у порога, подумывал, не выкурить ли ему сигарету, спрятавшись с Коннором от ветра в заслоне из крыльев, но передумал. Работа не ждет.

Стоило Хэнку, а следом за ним и Коннору, ступить на порог места преступления, как все разговоры смолкли. Три полицейских настороженно уставились на них, сжимая руки на табельном оружии. Но потом по их лицам скользнула тень узнавания, и они расслабились.

Один из них, незнакомый Хэнку, расстроенно прищелкнул языком и, как показалось мужчине, бросил сочувственный взгляд на Коннора, тут же отворачиваясь.

Хэнка это едва ли обрадовало. С порога сверкнув своими удостоверениями, они с напарником попытались развить бурную деятельность, но их решительно перехватил тот самый полицейский.

— Офицер Долиш, — представился он, приподнимая фуражку, — Лейтенант Андерсон, вам возможно стоит оставить андроида здесь, не стоит ему этого видеть, — доверительно понизил голос мужчина, не глядя на сузившего глаза и все конечно услышавшего Коннора.

— Вынужден вас огорчить, офицер Долиш, но мы напарники, и работаем вместе, — Коннор вырос прямо перед полицейским внезапно и как-то очень рассерженно, отчего мужчина чуть отдернулся назад, всплеснув узкими, чернильно-черными крыльями.

Коротко безрадостно хмыкнув и переглянувшись с Андерсоном, полицейский пожал плечами:

— Воля ваша, я всего лишь хотел предупредить.

Коннор неуступчиво нахмурился и молча протянул руку за планшетом с наметками по делу.

Пока Коннор изучал планшет, Хэнк завел разговор с полицейскими, незаметно поглядывая на напарника и гадая, что им сейчас предстояло увидеть.

— Звонок поступил анонимно, из автомата улицы через три отсюда, — отчитывался одутловатый полицейский, постоянно вытирающий лоб насквозь мокрым платком, — нам сообщили всего лишь о беспорядках в доках и настоятельно советовали с этим разобраться. Ну один патруль и выехал. Разобраться. — Мужчина зло сплюнул себе под ноги и моргнул несколько раз, словно хотел прогнать отпечатавшуюся в глазах картину.

Долиш, которому Коннор уже вернул планшет, кивнул:

— Мы выехали сюда, но ничего сначала не увидели, пришлось войти внутрь, а там… — он обессиленно махнул рукой и сжал другой планшет. — Я многое видел, но это уже что-то действительно нездоровое. Пойдемте.

Идти пришлось недолго.

Все действо развернулось под высоким сводом заброшенного помещения. Ночной мрак разгоняли несколько портативных ламп, так что видно было едва ли не как днем.

Трупы. Андроиды. Толпа мертвых, уже явно не работоспобных роботов.

Девиантов.

Хэнк сглотнул, не в силах отвести взгляд.

Как минимум тридцать тел, разных моделей, пола и…

— Их крылья… — неслышно подошедший со спины Долиш угрюмо заговорил, — …у кого-то едва проклюнулись, а кому-то осталось совсем чуть-чуть, до полной трансформации, видите?

Хэнк заторможенно кивнул и поискал взглядом Коннора.

Тот был подавлен не меньше. Его диод окрасился в кроваво-красный и застыл в этом состоянии, пока андроид, все еще не спеша приступать к изучению улик, обводил взглядом побоище.

Высокий потолок захламленного, заброшенного склада поддерживался колоннами. К едва ли не каждой был привязан или пришпилен девиант. Веревками, тросами, кто-то и вовсе нанизан на куски лома, которыми неизвестный ублюдок приколол свою жертву.

Развороченные грудные клетки, явно подпиленные руки и ноги, вытянутые вверх недоразвитые крылья, прибитые, видимо, гвоздями или болтами прямо к столбам… Психопат резвился от души, словно развлекался здесь не первый день. Устроил свой гребаный Диснейленд для поехавших.

Хэнк все-таки не выдержал и выругался, его крылья против воли встопорщились, ощетинились перьями и раскрылись, цепляя полицейских, когда он, чеканя шаг в гулкой тишине, пошел к Коннору. Его напарник оцепенел и похоже ушел в себя, смиренно ловя падающие схемы и подставляя щеки всем ошибкам в своей кудрявой голове.

— Коннор, — гаркнул Хэнк и тряхнул андроида за плечи, закрывая собой обзор, — хватит, смотри на меня!

— Лейтенант… — Хэнк накрыл ладонью пульсирующий нехорошей краснотой диод и наклонил голову Коннора к себе.

— Работать будешь? — бескомпромисный вопрос кажется привел Коннора в себя. Он выпрямился и аккуратно снял руку Хэнка со своего виска.

— Да. Спасибо, лейтенант. Это было неожиданно. Простите.

— Нечего извиняться, — проворчал Хэнк, кивком отпуская полицейских. Их помощь больше не требовалась, теперь это дело точно переходило под юрисдикцию отдела. — Итак… с чего начнем? Вызовем подкрепление?

— С уликами справлюсь я сам, — отрицательно качнул говолой Коннор, — но группу зачистки вызову.

— Действуй.

Коннор замер на мгновение, отсылая запрос и моргнул по его завершению. Его диод мигнул и стал синим. Хэнк незаметно выдохнул — похоже, Коннор взял себя в руки.

— Что видишь?

— В первую очередь — практически полное отсутствие улик, — Коннор страдальчески свел брови, оглянулся на Хэнка, взмахом руки обводя помещение, — пото-жировые, отпечатки, даже следы протекторов, вымазанных в тириуме жертв оканчиваются строго на пороге этого склада. Тириума на полу столько… — Коннор медленно моргнул и завис взглядом на стене.

— Что там? — Хэнк тоже сунулся к стене, но естественно ничего не увидел.

Коннор напряженно облизал губы и тяжело уставился на мужчину.

— Надпись.

Одно слово, но Хэнку показалось, будто оно рухнуло на его плечи бетонной плитой. Надпись. Что, мать его дери, можно было написать кровью андроида и для кого? Отчего-то знать не хотелось.

— Что там написано? — с тяжелым сердцем спросил Хэнк и не удивился, когда Коннор, вместо того, чтобы прочесть, показал ему на ладони снимок из своей памяти.

«You are not alive»

-«Вы не живые»… Сука! — зарычав, Хэнк заметался по короткой траектории, мелькая перед мрачным Коннором. Тот молчал, никак не комментируя, но и не одергивая мужчину. Очевидно, его терзало нечто подобное. — Ладно. Ладно! Давай дальше, блядь, чудесный вечер, отличный отгул, сукаблядь!

Коннор на миг согласно качнул головой — диод, минуту назад желтый, вспыхнул красным и таким и остался.

— Это длится не первый день, — медленно осматриваясь и осторожно переходя от одного девианта к другому, монотонно, но будто на волоске от чего-то ужасного, промолвил Коннор, — как вы можете заметить — тириум у части жертв отсутствует, как и некоторые компоненты, типа тириумного насоса…

— Трофеи?

— Вы думаете?

— Компоненты изъяли явно не для того, чтобы передать какому-то другому андроиду, значит или перепродажа, что вряд ли, или же — трофеи, доказательство своего поступка. Плюс эта сраная писулька. Кто-то поимел на вас здоровенный зуб.

Коннор несмело и слабо приподнял уголки губ, аккуратно прикладывая руку на щеку андроида-девушки, выглядевшей наименее изувеченной:

— Девяносто процентов, что вы правы, лейтенант. Посмотрите, — Коннор дождался пока Хэнк подойдет к нему и продолжил, — эта модель была захвачена меньше суток назад, тириум самый свежий и я нашел ее по базам Маркуса. На полную активацию у нее не хватает мощности и биокомпонентов, но я могу запустить ее небольшим зарядом и мы сможем хоть что-то узнать из ее памяти.

Дождавшись отмашки Хэнка, Коннор, обхватив запястье девушки, послал заряд энергии и диод на ее виске моргнул лазурным. Напарники склонились к ней и пропустили миг, когда кружок зажегся красным и андроид внезапно истошно закричал, содрогаясь и выламываясь в своих путах. Ее глаза невидяще уставились на Коннора, а крик переходил из человеческого в душераздирающий электрический хрип и визг на высоких нотах.

— Мать твою! — Хэнк от испуга едва не завалился на задницу, но Коннор, не глядя на него, подхватил под руку и помог устоять на месте. — Сделай что-нибудь с ее криком! — Силясь перекричать андроида, Хэнк едва не сорвал голос.

— Я не могу, — скрипнул зубами Коннор, сжимая ее обнаженную руку, — она в шоковом состоянии, ее пытали, — его взгляд метнулся на дрожащие обрубки почти взрослых, когда-то белоснежных крыльев, теперь уже обугленных и подрезанных как у дичи, и снова задержался на искривленном страданием лице, — и пытали долго. Потерпите, сейчас заряд кончится, и она замолчит. С памятью, к сожалению, мы сможем ознакомиться только в участке.

Хэнк, видя насколько глубокой становилась морщинка меж бровей Коннора с каждой секундой контакта с жертвой, решительно потянул его за плечо назад. Оба андроида сначала сопротивлялись — девушка, не переставая кричать и извиваться, впилась обугленными пальцами в голую кисть Коннора и тот не мог отказать ей в касании. Но Хэнк оказался упрямее, и оттащил, наконец, напарника от задыхающегося от крика андроида.

— Хватит! — Хэнк рванул обратно на себя едва не ринувшегося к ней будто ополоумевшего Коннора. — Ты ей не поможешь!

И словно дожидаясь этих слов андроид резко замолчал и замер без движения, будто только что не было ни судорог, ни крика и попыток утянуть Коннора за собой в кромешный ад.

Звонкая тишина практически до боли хлопнула Хэнка по ушам, и он ещё крепче вцепился в рукав пиджака Коннора, тяжело переводя дух.

— Блядство, — выдохнул Хэнк, — теперь мне понятно, что Фаулер имел в виду! Эй, эй, да чтоб тебя!

Коннор внезапно подрубился в коленях и начал заваливаться, как кукла, совсем спав с лица. Голова андроида запрокинулась и он буквально упал обеспокоенному Хэнку в руки.

— Господи, парень, что с тобой? — вполголоса бормоча проклятья мужчина попробовал подтянуть андроида вверх, но тот упрямо сползал и, в конце концов, кое-как умостился на корточках, раскачиваясь и спрятав голову между коленей.

— Коннор… — Хэнк едва протянул к его спине руку, но Коннор неуловимо ушел от прикосновения, пригнувшись ниже к полу и полыхая диодом. Он громко, как человек, несколько раз сипло вдохнул, стискивая виски. — Поговори со мной, Коннор!

— Лейтенант, я видел…

— Что ты видел?!

В ответ раздалось еще несколько глубоких, отчаянных вздохов.

Но продолжить Коннор не успел — у входа раздались голоса, их уже искала группа зачистки.

— Черт, — Хэнк поморщился и вздернул качнувшегося Коннора на ноги. — Давай, на выход, дома поговорим.

— Но… — андроид не успевал за тянущим его за руку Андерсоном, — я могу провести реконструкцию, пусть улик от убийцы мало, это может дать хоть что-то!

— Не сейчас, — уже мягче ответил Хэнк, останавливаясь, и стиснул ладонь Коннора, — на тебе, черт возьми, лица нет и лампочка твоя вот-вот треснет, опомнись, Коннор. Место преступления опечатают и снимут данные без тебя. Потом в участке хоть зареконструируйся, а сейчас все, баста, по домам.

Андроид хмуро и устало уставился на мужчину, но покорно кивнул и так и не поднял головы, проходя мимо него к выходу.

— Коннор… — Хэнк потянулся к нему, но андроид снова ушел от прикосновения к спине, развернувшись, и послал ему слабую улыбку.

— Я в порядке. Правда. Просто все увиденное… — он мотнул головой и рассеянно зачесал сбившиеся волосы назад. — Это напомнило мне кое-что.

Нахмурившись, Хэнк задумался. Маленькие тайны еще ничего, но вот нечто подобное ему уже не нравилось. Мимо него засновали коллеги и несколько удостоили его рукопожатиями и хлопками по сложенным крыльям. Андерсон недовольно дернул одним крылом и устремился за успевшим уйти вперед андроидом.

Он кажется разглядел темное, словно мокрое пятно на спине Коннора.


	3. Chapter 3

В машине Коннор сидел словно шомпол проглотил — ровно, даже не касаясь спиной сиденья. Хэнк разрывался между тем, чтобы следить за дорогой и тем, что кидал косые, полные беспокойства взгляды на напарника. Наконец, переборов какую-то глупую нерешительность, он откашлялся и негромко, но твердо задал вопрос:

— Что случилось, парень?

Коннор медленно отвернулся от окна и прямо уставился на Хэнка. Даже бровь приподнял, мол, вы серьезно, лейтенант Андерсон?

Хэнк понял, что сморозил откровенную херню и надо реабилитироваться. Он немного потянулся и сжал чужое колено.

— Помимо всего этого дерьма, Коннор…

Андроид пустым взглядом уставился на ладонь на своем колене, но мгновением позже опустил свою руку сверху и стиснул. Пальцы Хэнка дрогнули, и он оставил руку там, чувствуя, как хватка Коннора все усиливается по мере того, как на его лицо наползает откровенный ужас.

Вести машину в таком положении было не очень-то удобно, но отпустить сейчас Коннора? Нет уж.

— Давай, не томи, — скрипуче отозвался Хэнк на очередное сжатие и коротко выругался на заблудившегося на краю трассы едва видимого пешехода. Какой-то чудак трусил по кромке дороги и явно не ценил свою жизнь.

Коннор тряхнул головой, откидывая волосы, и облизал губы. Но говорить не спешил, будто собирался с мыслями. Его пальцы разжались и безотчетным движением скользнули по руке Хэнка, поглаживая.

Андерсон подавился очередной просьбой поторопиться и вылупился строго на дорогу. Такая… ласка была немного в новинку, но, опять же, перебивать Коннора? Да упаси боже. Переживет, одни его крылья Коннор уже перетрогал хренову кучу раз.

— Телебашня, крыша, помните? — Тихо прошелестел андроид и снова стиснул пальцы Хэнка.

Хэнк усилием проглотил свой непрошеный вздох и приказал себе держать руку на месте и не рыпаться.

— Допустим, но что именно? — Уточнил Андерсон, примерно уже догадываясь, что скажет Коннор.

— Саймон.

— Друг Маркуса, — понятливо протянул Хэнк и свернул в городскую черту, вливаясь в сверкающий поток машин.

Коннор согласно кивнул и медленно выпустил ладонь Хэнка из своей, немного заторможено сложил руки на своих коленях. Развернул ладонями к себе и остановился на них взглядом.

— Друг Маркуса, который выстрелил себе в голову, будучи в твоих руках, — намерено жестко продолжил Хэнк, чтобы раскачать напарника.

Андроид стиснул зубы и сжал ладони в кулаки, до мигающего скина, настолько его контроль над собой дал трещину.

— Да, — ответ андроида был сух и Хэнк поежился, упрямо втыкая в лобовое на трассу, — тогда я был соединен с его памятью и…

Хэнк хранил молчание. Что было тогда он помнил, но Коннору надо сказать это самому, иначе он так и будет топтаться на месте. Коннор повернулся к Хэнку и снова на него уставился.

— Помимо его памяти, я еще зацепил и его… чувства. Страх, решительность, самопожертвование. И смерть.

Хэнк все-таки позволил себе глубокий, вдумчивый вдох, ему было что сказать на этот счет.

Но выговориться ему никто не дал. Лицо Коннора странным образом опустело и Хэнк обратил внимание на отражение загоревшегося желтым диода в окне. Он выдохнул и устало отвернулся от Коннора.

Через пару секунд Коннор шумно зашевелился и сел ровнее, заговаривая, словно разговора до этого не было и в помине:

— Капитан Фаулер приказал мне явиться в участок.

— Да черт возьми, — заворчал Андерсон, сворачивая на другую ветку дороги.

Коннор нахмурился и продолжил:

— Только мне, лейтенант. Вам ехать не обязательно, вы вполне можете высадить меня, где вам удобно. Я закажу такси. Вам все-таки положен отгул.

— С какой это радости Джеффри нужен только ты? — Не прекращая ворчать, осведомился Хэнк, и Коннор только пожал плечами ему в ответ. Хэнк оскорбленно фыркнул. — Ничего не знаю, отгул положен нам двоим. Или едем в участок оба, или только домой.

— У меня есть выбор? — Пространно уточнил андроид, отворачиваясь к окну.

— Как сказать, — хмыкнул Хэнк.

***

 

В участке мрачной крылатой тенью сновал Рид. Его хмурое, помятое лицо странно контрастировало с компактными аккуратными каштановыми крыльями. Он кружил возле стеклянной будки Фаулера и огрызался на все, что двигалось.

Хэнк и ступающий ему след в след Коннор обошли его по дуге — в последнее время Гэвин сучился и нарывался больше обычного, так, что даже у Коннора рука дергалась к кобуре, но потом он делал виноватое лицо и застывал столбом. Хотя Хэнк отлично понимал его.

Гэвин никогда не упускал случая издевнуться и прокатиться по поводу того, что Коннор все еще не обзавелся крыльями. Многие андроиды из тех, что работали в участке так или иначе получили их, и Хэнку было тяжело смотреть на отсутствующее выражение лица Коннора, когда другие девианты оглядывали его с тихой жалостью.

Феномен крыльев у девиантов был изучен очень плохо, несмотря на то, что он уже несколько месяцев громил страну как вспышка острого гриппа. Где-то, в Детройте, например, к этому относились более-менее ровно, все-таки первый случай был зарегистрирован на глазах органов власти, и налета мистицизма и бесовщины, как в некоторых штатах, приобрести не успел.

Тех, кто соглашался, обследовали, приводили гипотезы, спорили с пеной у рта и все равно, сказать что-то толковое мог один лишь только Камски.

Ну, а Камски же, с фанатичным блеском в глазах и несокрушимой, но тщательно прикручиваемой восторженностью, вдохновенно пиздел с экранов. О свободе выбора, о величии эмоций, и в вкратце пел такие дифирамбы своему гению, что Коннор, когда им случалось увидеть очередной репортаж или интервью, скорбно морщился и вежливо просил вырубить своего создателя.

Хэнк отчаянно надеялся, что этот хитрожопый гений, филантроп и миллиардер о чем-то крупно не договаривает.

Иначе просто не может быть.

Коннор явно был свободен в своих действиях и подчинялся лишь закону, да Андерсону с Фаулером, и то, когда ему это не мешало творить какую-то без сомнения нужную, но все-таки хуйню.

Коннор мог нападать, мог сопереживать, радоваться и грустить. Его улыбки уже давно утратили нелепые пластиковые гротескные очертания. Коннор орал, шептал, иногда что-то напевал, пока никто не видит и бесконечно мог лить мед в чужие уши, когда нужно было кого-то успокоить и обезвредить.

Коннор был живым, он больше не состоял только из одних протоколов и задач, но сраные люди, такие, как тот же Гэвин, видели в нем только ровную, андроидскую спину и жалостливо кривили свои жала, считая за недочеловека.

От этого Хэнку хотелось крушить и палить по блядским рожам, потому что кто угодно, но Коннор точно не заслуживал такого отношения.

Коннор пару раз абсолютно фальшивым беззаботным тоном спрашивал у Хэнка, что по его мнению с ним не так, но сворачивал разговор раньше, чем Хэнк успевал начать дышать и придумать ответ.

Даже то, как Коннор мог сомневаться в себе и есть себя поедом, по скромному мнению Хэнка, делало его очень человечным.

Но кто бы слушал Хэнка. Чаще всего для этого требовалась пушка у виска, но с гражданскими и коллегами такое не прокатит. Приходилось сжимать зубы и осаживать всех грозными взглядами.

Так Хэнк и поступил, когда затормозил на пороге кабинета Фаулера и уперся взглядом в какого-то хлыща в костюмчике.

Хлыщ стоял посреди кабинета, словно оборвал на середине чрезвычайно важный разговор и теперь был жутко недоволен. Его яркие, какие-то нелепые на вкус Хэнка попугайские крылья только придавали ему мерзкий, совершенно невыносимый в такую галимую ночь вид.

Он обратил на Хэнка столько внимания, сколько обращают на дерьмо на дороге и прямо-таки впился своими на диво неприятными блеклыми глазами в Коннора, маячившего за спиной Хэнка.

Андерсон раздраженно прочистил горло, перетягивая его внимание на себя и вытянул шею.

— Джеффри, зачем тебе Коннор на ночь глядя? — Холодно спросил он капитана, который сидел за своим столом и вперил мрачный взгляд в какие-то документы.

Коннор затаился и не отсвечивал, но Хэнк чувствовал ладонь на спине, между крыльев и немного приободрился. Андроиду явно не терпелось убраться самому подальше, хлыщ не внушал доверия и ему.

Фаулер поднял на них глаза и раздраженно прицокнул, ударив ладонью по кипе бумаг. Хлопок вышел слабым и не впечатляющим.

— Андерсон! Ты-то какого черта притащился? Я велел приезжать только Коннору. И что с твоим долбанным телефоном?

— Разрядился, представь себе. Зачем тебе Коннор? Отчеты тебе отправлены, верно? — Хэнк коротко оглянулся на напарника и тот молча кивнул, подтверждая. — Верно. Все остальное может подождать до нашего выхода, — Андерсон демонстративно оттянул рукав и глянул на свои часы, — через каких тридцать часов.

Хлыщ молчал и переводил взгляд с Джеффри на Хэнка и делал какие-то свои выводы. Хэнку они уже заранее не нравились. У него было смутное ощущение, что этот неприятный тип был по их с Коннором души. Или же, если брать в расчет то, как он пялился на его напарника — интересовал его именно Коннор.

Блядство.

Хэнк присмотрелся к нему повнимательнее, когда Фаулер привычно взорвался и посыпал кары небесные на седую голову Андерсона. На самом мужчине не было ни бейджа, ни какого-либо еще опознавательного знака, но зато был кейс. Кейс с логотипом Киберлайфа скромно ютился на краю стола капитана, но от одного его вида, Хэнку стало дурно.

Коннор похоже опять считал его подскочивший в ебеня уровень стресса, потому что на миг прижался к его спине, зарываясь в крылья и зашептал:

— Вы тоже заметили его кейс? Это не очень хорошо, как мне кажется.

— Дерьмо это полное, — зашипел в ответ Хэнк, сжимая кулаки.

Только ублюдков из Киберлайф им не хватало для полного, стопроцентного счастья.

— Что ты там бормочешь, Андерсон? — подозрительно спросил Джеффри и аккуратно сбил документы перед собой в стопку и, поднявшись, убрал их в сейф.

— Горю желанием узнать, для чего нас вызвали, — процедил Хэнк и решительно скрестил руки на груди.

— Не вас, — многозначительным тоном поправил Фаулер и сдаваясь, вздохнул. — Да черт с тобой. Садитесь, оба. Позвольте представить вам мистера Вессона. Дин Вессон — правая рука Элайджи Камски и спец по связям с общественностью и полицией.

Хлыщ — Дин Вессон — тонко улыбнулся им, пока Хэнк с Коннором усаживались на стулья, и остался стоять.

Хэнк угрюмо кивнул ему, не протягивая руки и так же не видя протянутой от ставленника Камски. Коннор просто мигнул диодом, предпочитая молчать и, кажется, притворяться мебелью. В некоторые моменты некоторые засранцы очень удобно прикидывались смирными машинами.


	4. Chapter 4

Хэнк раздраженно выдохнул и оттянул рукав, чтобы глянуть на циферблат старых механических часов.

Три ебанных утра. 

Коннор на соседнем стуле мигал желтым диодом и все-таки сменил свою позу хорошего мальчика на оборонительно скрещенные на груди руки. Так-то. Пошел ты, Дин Вессон, в жопу, или обратно в Киберлайф, оба варианта хороши. 

Сидели на стульях они уже где-то минут пятнадцать, пока хлыщ трепался шепотом о чем-то с Фаулером. Лицо капитана с каждой секундой становилось все озадаченнее и вместе с тем злораднее. Хэнк бы отдал половину месячного жалования, чтобы знать, по отношению к кому вся эта злорадность. 

Крылья нещадно затекли, Андерсон с кряхтением отлепился от спинки стула и наклонился вперед, упираясь локтями в колени. Раскрыл оба крыла, и те серо-пятнистым пологом легли по обе стороны от Хэнка. Одно из них с шорохом улеглось на колени Коннору, и андроид немедленно встрепенулся, распутал руки и погрузил их в гущу перьев, прямо до пуха, несильно сжал пальцы.

Хэнк не вздрогнул. Нет, ни сколько. Чужие пальцы были приятной комнатной температуры и не двигались, просто обозначая свое присутствие. Хэнк знал, что со стороны остальным не видно положил ли Коннор руки просто на колени или лапает своего напарника без зазрения совести. И не то чтобы это кого-то там касалось.

Тактильными привычками его андроид обрастал неимоверно быстро. Тянуть за перья, крылья, тащить самого Хэнка, тягать по дому Сумо как какую-то комнатную собачонку, пытаться пристать с расческой или бритвой, выбесить этим до трясучки и вместе с тем смутить или насмешить — во всем этом был Коннор, новый Коннор-девиант. Без крыльев.

Но, как заметил Хэнк, остальные люди в нем не вызывали таких желаний. Особенно это показал предпоследний вызов на этой неделе. Агрессивный ублюдок, отказывающийся сдаться добровольно, едва не прострелил Риду печенку, и Коннор, которого вызвали с Хэнком для подмоги Риду и его новому, навороченному андроиду, впал буквально в ступор.

Новый RK900 кинулся за преступником, пока Хэнк вызывал патруль на соседнюю улицу, а Коннор подбежал к матерящемуся Риду и отчетливо засбоил. Рид от выстрела упал на колени, укрывая себя своими встопорщенными крыльями и подступиться к нему, не зацепив болезненно сведенные конечности было невозможно. Хэнк видел, как нахмурившийся напарник несколько раз дернулся, прикидывая варианты того, как оттащить раненого детектива, но это было слишком долго для андроида, который просчитывает ситуации за доли секунд. 

Хэнк уже был готов сделать это сам, но Коннор в этот же момент поднырнул под Гэвина, перевернул его, и потащил к подъехавшей скорой, перехватив под спину и закинув руку Рида себе на плечо. Крылья последнего возмущенно били андроида по спине, но Коннор упрямо тащил, пропуская все ругательства Рида мимо ушей.

Заштопали Гэвина прямо на месте и никаких благодарностей от него никто не услышал, разве что Коннору снова пришлось поиграть с ним в злобные гляделки. Его же новый напарник, усовершенствованный андроид, церемонно кивнул Коннору, подмигивая диодом. Возможно там, в их собственном эфире он поблагодарил своего предшественника, иначе у Хэнка появятся счеты к новой рабочей двойке «человек-андроид».

После этого дела, когда Хэнк подвозил Коннора до его квартиры, они ни о чем не разговаривали. Коннор тогда выкрутил музыку до максимума и пялился в окно, а Хэнк слишком устал, чтобы толкать задушевные речи. Он понадеялся, что Рид никак не задел его напарника, потому что Гэвина по-любому исправит только могила или, как уже начало тогда казаться Андерсону, новый андроид.

Пальцы в перьях дернулись — хлыщ резко обернулся к ним, чем-то до пизды недовольный, разве что пар с ушей не валил. Хэнк настолько выпал в свои мысли, что совершенно не заметил этого. Отвлечь его смог только Коннор и то, потому что явно занервничал сам. 

\- Мистер Андерсон, - глухим голосом начал этот Вессон, но его перебило фальшивое кашлянье Коннора. 

\- Лейтенант Андерсон, - поправил его внезапно развеселившийся Хэнк и толкнул крылом Коннора, сидящего с вопиюще невинным видом и руками по локоть в его перьях. 

Хлыщ скривил лицо и подтянул к себе кейс, открывая его. Вытащил тощую папку бумаг и протянул ее Хэнку.

\- И что это? - не спеша разгибаться и брать бумаги, спросил Андерсон.

\- Соглашение о неразглашении. Ваше новое дело может вызвать большой резонанс в обществе, и Киберлайф хочет помочь вам в расследовании, но в обмен на закрытость информации для СМИ и населения. Хотя бы на определенный срок, - чуть более торопливо добавил Вессон, видя, как Хэнк щурится и медленно выпрямляется, складывая крылья на спине. 

\- Капитан Фаулер? - подал голос Коннор, который, как показалось Хэнку, огорченно вздохнул, когда крыло с его колен убралось восвояси. 

Фаулер мрачно зыркнул на них всех со своего места и ничего не ответил.

Хэнк понял — дело дрянь, их просто уведомляют, а не спрашивают о сотрудничестве. Сверху уже все решили, и теперь им придется прыгать под чужую дудочку. Но качать права никто пока не запрещал.  
Он взял документы и точным броском отправил их под скептическим взглядом хлыща на стол Фаулера.

\- Если вы уже, - Хэнк специально выделил голосом «уже», - знакомы с нашим новым делом, то почему вы думаете, что никто ничего не успел узнать?

Вессон дернул бровью и криво улыбнулся:

\- Исключено, лейтенант. Вам вызов поступил совсем недавно, а прочие — люди или андроиды - не очень вхожи в доки. Как вы помните, это место после недавних событий, - Хэнк хмыкнул — как же в Киберлайф не любили вспоминать о моментах своего же проеба, - было долго оцеплено, а после охранялось...

\- И тем не менее — преступник совершал убийства там не меньше месяца, а то и больше, - влез Коннор, наклоняясь вперед и садясь совсем как Хэнк до этого, - и как только я смогу приступить к анализу улик снова, нам будет известна точная дата, и это явно не будет стыковаться с вашими словами, мистер Вессон. 

Хлыщ снова улыбнулся, на этот раз куда более довольно. Хэнку немедленно захотелось это исправить — чутье подсказывало, что соглашение не единственное, за чем он сюда притащился. 

\- Вы не проанализировали все улики, RK800? - елейным тоном отозвался хлыщ и расслабленно присел на край фаулеровского стола, его крылья частично скрыли капитана от взора. Джефф дернулся, будто хотел всадить ручку ему в булку, но передумал в последний миг. 

Хэнк бы не передумал. Хэнк теперь тоже копировал своего напарника — сложил руки на груди и сверлил Вессона пристальным взглядом

\- Мое имя — Коннор, - степенно ответил андроид и уставился на опоннента исподлобья.

\- Почему ты не проанализировал все улики, Коннор? - с нажимом повторил хлыщ, и Хэнк скрипнул зубами, готовый ринуться в защиту андроида в любой момент.

\- Это не представлялось возможным, - лаконично обронил Коннор.

Хлыщ приподнял бровь и не глядя снова зашуршал в своем кейсе. Вытащил уже совсем невразумительную стопку листов и протянул их Коннору. 

Сдержаться, чтобы не вырвать бумаги из лапы киберлайфовской крысы было сложно, но Хэнк смог. Коннор подумал с полминуты, но бумаги взял, осторожно перелистывая. 

Его зрачки задвигались, считывая информацию, и лицо по мере ее обработки каменело с каждой секундой. Наконец, издав что-то вроде короткого рычания, андроид отбросил бумажки и вскочил с места:

\- Я отказываюсь! 

Хэнк поймал бумажки в полете и вчитался в них, искоса поглядывая на бушующего андроида, а там было на что посмотреть.

Коннор сжал кулаки, подступил к Вессону и навис над ним, неожиданно невысоким. Грудная клетка андроида ширилась и опускалась, а светлое лицо искривила темная гневная гримаса. 

\- Ну-ну, - Вессон снисходительно похлопал Коннора по груди и с усилием от себя отодвинул, повернулся к Андерсону, - лейтенант, не могли бы вы вернуть мне мои бумаги? Это конфиденциальная информация, предназначенная только для вашего напарника.

Закатив глаза, Хэнк протянул ему бумаги, встав со стула. Понять там что-либо он не успел — все было набрано максимально мелким шрифтом и буквы просто скакали перед уставшими глазами, отказываясь складываться в слова. 

\- Подумай, Коннор, это ведь для твоего же блага, - падлой заюлил Вессон, кивком поблагодарив угрюмого Хэнка за бумаги.

\- Нет, я против, - настоял на своем андроид и отошел от Вессона, чтобы снова упасть на свой стул, ни на кого не глядя. 

\- Мистер Вессон, если я не ошибаюсь, это все, что вы хотели от моих подчиненных, верно? - таки подал голос Фаулер, вставший и обогнувший стол, чтобы выпроводить надоевшего хлыща. 

Вессон поджал губы, но тут же скроил невеселую ухмылку и встряхнул яркими крыльями. 

\- Вы правы, капитан Фаулер, позвольте откланяться, - он защелкнул кейс и сам прошел на выход. Проходя мимо Коннора, он нагнулся и что-то шепнул андроиду, отчего тот отдернулся и схватился за диод, практически с ненавистью уставившись в чужую удаляющуюся спину. 

Хэнк быстро подошел к нему и положил руку плечо, с тревогой заглядывая в лицо. Коннор дернул головой, мол, не сейчас. Хэнк согласно сжал пальцы на его пиджаке.

\- Вот урод, - оборвал молчание в кабинете Хэнк, стоило хлыщу скрыться за дверьми. 

\- Слишком важный урод, - нервно дернул уголком рта Джефф и грузно, с тяжким вздохом упал обратно на свой стул. - Ситуация ясна, Андерсон?

\- Конечно, ведем себя как партизаны, крадемся в ночи как сраные ниндзя и не дай бог кто-то увидит нас на месте преступления, прекрасно! - Хэнк хлопнул в ладоши, выказывая фальшивый энтузиазм.

\- Не паясничай, - проворчал капитан и устало протер глаза, - просто не отсвечиваем больше нормы, в первый раз что ли. Хочешь, чтобы ФБР снова нагрянули к нам?

\- Лучше уж старый добрый битый Перкинс, чем это дерьмо. 

\- Проебемся, и встретишься с ним, не расслабляйтесь. А теперь прочь, жду вас завтра с утра, в обнимку с вещдоками. Позовите ко мне Рида и его напарника.

Из кабинета первым вышел Коннор, деревянная спина и слишком четкий шаг. Хэнк невесело ухмыльнулся — какая у парня богатая на события ночь. 

Рид обнаружился за своим столом — собачился с RK900. Вернее собачился только Рид, брызжа слюной и размахивая руками и крыльями, андроид же высился над ним насмешливой невозмутимой глыбой льда. Спокойный голубой диод и слегка отмороженное выражение лица. На все нападки Рида ему похоже было откровенно насрать. 

Хэнку подумалось, что это наверняка одна из лучших тактик, если вам приходится быть слишком близко от отчаянно нарывающегося на конфликт детектива. 

Хэнк не знал, был ли новый андроид девиантом. Когда тот приперся в участок, едва не доведя Рида до инсульта такой подставой, он представился как улучшенный образец линейки «андроид-детектив». Они с Коннором перемигивались, а потом держались за руки около получаса, как раз пока Рид перестал кипятить в себе говна и всем мозги, а потом пересекались только по делу. 

Коннор на вопрос Хэнка о девиантности его собрата только пожал плечами. Это выбор, сказал он тогда, а RK900 выпущен с устойчивостью к этому вирусу. Все может быть, туманно сказал Коннор. 

Но крыльев у него не было. В этом они с Коннор были похожи как братья. Правда, на него смотреть с жалостью народ отчетливо ссал. Хлебало больно зверское.

\- Эй, Рид, к Фаулеру на ковер, вместе с напарником, - крикнул ему за пару метров Хэнк, подходя к столу.

\- За каким чертом? - окрысился Рид, отталкивая от себя андроида и отчего-то полыхая ушами. 

\- Мне почем знать, - отмахнулся Хэнк и потащил заторможенного Коннора к машине. Пора было уже давно съебать домой и отдохнуть. 

\- До свидания, лейтенант Андерсон. Пока, Коннор. - Голос чужого напарника догнал их буквально на пороге и Хэнк с Коннором одинаково развернулись и уставились на него в удивлении. Он прощался с ними вот так первый раз. Коннор мигнул диодом, дергано кивая, Хэнк неловко махнул.

\- Ощущение надвигающегося пиздеца, - шепотом поделился с Коннором своей мыслью Хэнк, когда за их спиной снова взорвался Рид.

Коннор согласно моргнул и ринулся к машине едва ли не быстрее заебавшегося Хэнка.

Уже на порядочном расстоянии от участка и где-то на полпути к комнатушке Коннора, Хэнк решил задавать вопросы.

\- Итак.

Коннор посмотрел на него с такой обреченностью, что стало неловко. Он прикрутил музыку и приспустил стеклопакеты в машине. 

\- Итак?

\- Что было в тех писульках?

Отражение коннорова диода видно не было — стекла же тот опустил, но Хэнк примерно понял, какого он цвета. Потому что лицо напарника сейчас ничем не уступало лицу его товарища на апгрейде. По-настоящему зверское. 

\- Приглашение на лоботомию, - буквально выплюнул андроид, вжимаясь в спинку сиденья. Хэнк охренел и никак не мог поймать его взгляд.

\- В смысле?!

\- Смотрите на дорогу, лейтенант. В тот самом смысле. Меня пригласили на встречу со специалистом Киберлайф, который поможет мне справится с этим «эмоционально тяжелым делом», - Коннор даже изобразил пальцами кавычки и тут же нервно вмял рука в руку, мигая скином. 

\- Тебе прописали... мозгоправа?

\- Лучше. - Коннор закатил глаза и сполз по сидению, расцепляя руки и трогая себя за лицо — подбородок, щеки, скулы, уши, и остановился одной рукой на глазах, прикрывая другой диод. - Мне прописали супер-техника, который сделает резервную копию моих нынешних данных, а мне устроит откат до заводских настроек.

Хэнк, не особо понимая, что делает, вдавил по тормозам. 

\- Не понял... - Хэнка будто вдарили поддых, настолько диким показалось услышанное.

Коннор, все так же прячась за своими руками, горько скривил губы.

\- Меня хотят стереть, Хэнк. Просто взять и стереть, чтобы я не отвлекался на ненужные эмоции и раскрыл это дело. А потом чудесным образом вернуть все обратно. Только вот, - мгновенно убрав ладони с лица, Коннор потянулся к Хэнку, вцепился в его руку, обнажая белую, сверкающую кисть, Хэнк вцепился в ответ машинально, даже не скривившись от силы, приложенной явно не контролирующим себя напарником, - ни хрена у них не выйдет! Я даже просчитать не могу, каким будет процент восстановления моей личности, меня, после этой процедуры!

Коннора затрясло, Хэнк наконец увидел его раскалившийся диод и нисколько не думая, притянул его в свои объятия. Андроид приник к нему всем телом, мелко вздрагивая, даже перебрался поближе, почти втискиваясь к Хэнку на сиденье, едва не на колени. Он сжал куртку Хэнка в своих руках, спрятал лицо на его шее. Скин пошел перебоями по всему телу и Хэнку стало страшно самому. 

Он обнял Коннора еще крепче, задвигал крыльями, хоть и в машине это было затруднительно, но старательно спрятал своего напарника в их кокон, прячась вместе с ним. 

Какое-то время спустя чужая дрожь унялась, а Хэнк почувствовал, что затекло все тело и ему бы размяться. Но сдвинуть Коннора он боялся, напарник дышал с присвистом, будто отходя от истерики.

Почему будто, пнул сам себя Андерсон и мягко, немного робко погладил Коннора по спине. Коннор тут же взвился на месте и отлетел на свое сиденье, растирая местами белое лицо. 

\- Простите. Прости. Я вышел из себя. Такое больше...

\- А ну-ка тихо!

Коннор вздрогнул и уставился на него влажными черными глазами. От боли за мальчишку у Хэнка закололо сердце, и он с вздохом поманил андроида ближе. 

Коннор неуверенно пересел на краешек, опираясь на сиденье под Хэнком.

Хэнк взъерошил его волосы, прошелся ладонью по затылку и потянул на себя. Коннор лунатично подчинился, не сводя с Хэнка глаз, и прикрыв их, когда Хэнк коснулся его лба губами и снова вжал в себя, обнимая. 

Тело андроида напряглось, Хэнк это почувствовал, как себя, и тут же, словно омытое волной, расслабилось. Коннор, насколько это было возможно, практически улегся на него, будто уйдя в гибернацию.

Хэнк его не трогал. 

В этот раз Коннор отстранился сам, ему понадобилось неполных пять минут, чтобы восстановить свои душевные силы и обрести некоторое подобие равновесия.

\- Спасибо, - тихо прошелестел он в сумраке машины и благодарно погладил ладонь Хэнку. Тот понял, что краснеет и порадовался, что включить свет он так и не догадался. -Хэнк? - в его интонацию закралось волнение, и Хэнк понял, что его датчики растут и пугают андроида.

\- Все нормально, парень, - откашлялся Хэнк, - просто слишком эмоциональный момент, расслабься.

\- Прости.

\- Не за что прощать. Я бы испугался и орал, не отреагируй ты так на это предложение, понимаешь? - Хэнк, наконец, справился с выражением своего лица и повернулся к Коннору.

Андроид смотрел на него немного растерянно, но уже не так убито и затравленно.

\- Понимаю, - Коннор медленно моргнул, потянулся к крылу и сгреб в ладонь перья на его кончике, - но я отказался, в любом случае. 

\- Я рад, иначе боюсь мне б пришлось нанести визит в ваш вертеп во второй раз, - угрюмо усмехнулся Хэнк и завел машину. Им очень повезло, что тогда они ни в кого не врезались, и сейчас дорога была пуста. Четыре утра, почти пять, не удивительно. - Но что тебе этот хлыщ нашептал напоследок?

Коннор оскалился, с видным усилием разжимая непроизвольно сжавшийся кулак на перьях. Пара пушинок осталась на его ладони и Коннор, глядя только на них, ответил:

\- Что в случае вероятного обращения в Киберлайф за диагностикой или ремонтной помощью, я могу вернуться к вам уже немного другим.

Хэнку хотелось вдарить по тормозам повторно, но они уже были в потоке машин, спешащих неизвестно куда. 

\- Твою мать... он тебе угрожал!

Коннор вскинул плечи и тут же расстроенно опустил вниз. 

\- Думаю, мне придется быть вдвойне осторожным на вызовах. И переехать.

\- Куда? - вскинулся Хэнк, снижая скорость и пристраиваясь в другую полосу. Разговоры подобного накала когда-нибудь его доконают. 

Коннор и так жил в сраном шкафу, выделенном правительством для всех девиантов. Появись у его напарника крылья, он бы банально не смог их там раскрыть! 

\- Нет, не обсуждается, если переезжать, то ко мне. 

Коннор посмотрел на него с неуверенностью и надеждой. Блики от билбордов заскользили по его лицу юркими тропическими рыбками, раскрашивая лицо в фантастические цвета.

Хэнк ощутил удивительную легкость и бесшабашность. 

\- Да, ко мне, и не смотри так. Если уж ты думаешь, что в твоем доме небезопасно, то тебе самое место у меня, с Сумо под боком, - зачастил Хэнк, чувствуя себя немного восторженным дурачком под неверящим взглядом напарника. - Сумо им задницы пооткусывает, не сомневайся!

Хэнк даже вдарил ладонью по рулю, чтобы придать своим словам веса и убедить Коннора.

Но похоже Коннора убеждать не было смысла — тот был более чем согласен, кивая словам Хэнка с благодарной улыбкой.


	5. Chapter 5

В квартиру Коннора Хэнк не поднимается. Та его угнетала — пластиковый крошечный пенал, не приспособленный ни для какой, кроме синтетической, жизни. Внезапная клаустрофобия пришибла Андерсона еще в самый первый визит и оставила неизгладимое впечатление.

Поэтому Хэнк стоит и курит, опираясь на машину, разглядывая ночной город. Жилой комплекс андроидов мерцал разноцветными огнями и если не считать их выглядел как мертвое, заброшенное здание. Жуткое местечко.

Пусть госпожа президент и вывалила свое благодушное решение принять андроидов за разумную форму жизни, особых, грандиозных плодов это не принесло. Да, законы, исследования крыльев, зарплаты, но, по сути — поменялось не слишком многое.

Хотя, теперь за оскорбление Коннора Хэнк мог не напрягаясь прострелить кому-нибудь колено.

Уже немного приятнее.

Коннор возился долго, Хэнк успел выкурить несколько сигарет, порефлексировать и пару раз выпрямить под ветром крылья, прогулявшись от машины подальше. Перья мягко перешептывались под порывами воздуха и Хэнк немного пожалел, что Коннор пропускает такое зрелище.

Андроиду нравилось не только щупать его за перья, но наблюдать за тем, как Хэнк их расправляет, как какая-нибудь сова в контактном кафе. Такое случалось очень редко, в ритме их жизни не поиграешься особо, поэтому Хэнк уже не помнил, когда последний раз позволял такие вольности себе.

Рука в кармане Хэнка сжалась в кулак, когда крылья сами подстроились под ударивший в них порыв ветра, согнулись, ловя поток. Хэнк вдохнул полной грудью, выбрасывая очередной окурок и тут же закашлялся, напуганный внезапным топотом с лестницы и окриком:

— Хэнк!

— Господи, Коннор, — выдохнул Хэнк и прижал руку к груди, наблюдая как андроид мчится с порога комплекса к нему на всех парах. В руках его громыхала знакомая уже Хэнку картонная коробка — он сам дал ее напарнику на заселение.

— Могли и меня подождать! — укоризненно заявил ему Коннор, затормозивший почти врезавшись в Хэнка. Коробка отправилась на землю, а андроид, чинно заложив руки за спину, начал обходить напарника кругом.

Хэнк хмыкнул, но выпрямился и развернул крылья во всю ширь. Ветер подхватил их и Хэнка охватило редкое, но безумно приятное чувство. Чувство свободы, когда ты наедине с ночью и ветром и казалось бы один шаг тебя отделяет от того, чтобы взлететь в холодную высоту.

Махнув пару раз на пробу крыльями, Хэнк хотел их уже сложить, но Коннор не дал, уверенно, но мягко придержал за одно, мешая согнуть.

— Еще немного, лейтенант, ладно?

Прищурившись, Хэнк оглянулся через плечо на напарника, пару секунд поизучал желтый, сбивчивый диод и пожал плечами, оставляя все как есть.

Коннор за его спиной благодарно затих. Только движение воздуха над перьями подсказало Хэнку, что тот, не прикасаясь, опять гладит его, наверняка снова смотря со своим необоснованным, простодушным восхищением.

Это одновременно льстило и смущало. Коннор так носился со старой совой, что Хэнку было практически больно, он не видел за собой таких заслуг, которые бы обеспечили ему такого внимательного, понимающего напарника. Но напарник кажется видел, и Хэнк позволял себе соглашаться с его мнением.

— Очень… красиво, Хэнк, — умиротворенный, с блестящими глазами, Коннор поднырнул под одно крыло и вылез перед Хэнком. Остановился в полуметре, так и не сводя с крыльев взгляда, улыбался.

— Скажешь тоже, — с поражением вздохнул Хэнк, быстро сложил крылья и нагнулся за оставленной коробкой с Конноровым скарбом, пряча горящее лицо.

— Отдайте, — потребовал Коннор, но Хэнк своенравно отодвинул коробку за спину, кидая в напарника ключами.

— Машину поведешь, я что-то подустал.

Коннор пару секунд попялился на него подозрительно, но потом кивнул и зашагал к машине, отключая сигнализацию. Хэнк, с заходящимся сердцем поплелся следом.

В машине Хэнк с интересом изучает содержимое коробки. Коннор ему не мешает, но посматривает настороженно, будто готов вырвать свою собственность из чужих рук чуть что. Хэнку это нравится, поэтому он роется еще активнее, вытаскивая каждую находку на свет и внимательно рассматривает.

Пара тонких джинс, две футболки, смена белья — Коннор приподнял бровь, но смолчал, когда Хэнк зачем-то пытался выяснить марку на резинке трусов. Одежды у Коннора катастрофически мало.

Стоит прикупить, кивнул сам себе Хэнк и зарылся дальше. Несколько книг, пустой аквариум, — серьезно, Коннор? — планшет и перья.

На перьях машина сделала странный маневр, а Коннор кирпичное, Киберлайфовское лицо.

Хэнк понятливо запихал перья обратно, и саму коробку подальше на пассажирское за Коннором. Там еще оставались какие-то мелочи, до которых он не добрался, но Коннор явно бы не оценил.

Заняться решительно нечем — Коннор безмолвно вел машину, ни на что больше не отвлекаясь, поэтому Хэнк решил немного подремать.

И едва не ушел виском в стекло со своей стороны. Хвала ремням безопасности и его знанию о стиле вождения Коннора, что едва.

— Какого…

— Новый вызов, лейтенант. Простите, — у Коннора хватило такта извиниться за резкий разворот, но вот виноватым он не выглядел.

— Почему не на мой телефон, — заворчал Хэнк, принимая нормальное расположение и доставая телефон, — ах черт, он же сдох.

Коннор мигнул диодом — Хэнку уже стало казаться, что он и не был нормального, голубого цвета, — и кивнул:

— Да, из-за того, что вы вне зоны доступа, вызовы поступают непосредственно ко мне.

— И куда на этот раз? — Выдохнул Хэнк, прикладывая телефон к беспроводной зарядке, выуженной из бардачка.

На этот раз диод осветился красной вспышкой, да так и остался. Хэнка одолели смутные сомнения.

— Заброшенная церковь, лейтенант.

Тон голоса андроида не оставлял простора для воображения.

— Та самая?.. Твою мать, — выругался Хэнк и угрюмо закурил, Коннор прибавил газу.

***

 

— Мы вообще сегодня до дома доедем? Не отвечай, не хочу знать, хочу домой, — отмахнулся от заломившего брови Коннора Хэнк и первым вышел из машины, стоило им остановиться у очередного места преступления.

Вместо голограммы, территория была обтянута обычной лентой, ветер нещадно трепал ее со свистом, и людей было в разы больше, чем у доков.

Если Хэнк правильно понял замкнутость, которая упала на Коннора, когда тот принял вызов, то Киберлайф может поесть дерьма — такая многолюдная заварушка просто не останется в секрете.

Хэнк заприметил здесь даже байк Рида и два шлема на нем. Надо же, сам притащился и андроида своего притащил?

Самого Рида снаружи видно не было и ничего не оставалось, когда они с Коннором приняли первые наметки по делу, как войти внутрь.

Хэнк быстрым взглядом окинул красивое, но запущенное здание и без слов сдавил дрогнувшему Коннору запястье. Андроид попытался заглянуть ему в лицо, но Хэнк упорно отворачивался, практически на буксире затаскивая напарника за собой.

— У этого чокнутого явно гигантомания, а, Стив? Или он просто любит высокие потолки? Такие, чтоб эго помещалось и еще место оставалось? — будто бы задумчивый голос Рида достал их с Коннором прямо на ступенях.

Детектив стоял в середине… инсталляции.

Хэнк задохнулся ругательствами, а Коннор рванулся за его спиной назад, но тут же болезненно вцепился в крыло и застыл на месте.

Тириума здесь, в отличие от доков, хватало с лихвой. Хэнк слышал как под их с Коннорами ногами хлюпало, хотя дождя не было с неделю. Со стороны лавок, полукругом окружающих свободное пространство перед кафедрой и алтарем тонкими ручейками стекал тириум, словно всем здесь разом пустили кровь.

Хэнк опасался вертеть головой, как-то делал Коннор, ему пока вполне достаточно было посмотреть на кафедру. Знакомое лицо андроида — Хэнк не мог понять, то ли это из-за распространенности серии, то ли из-за примелькавшегося лица на ТВ — имело скорбно-одухотворенное выражение. Голубая кровь, потеками испещрающая белую кожу добавляла картине почти библейской трагедии.

За спиной андроида высился кривой, наверняка наспех сколоченный крест, к которому штырями, вкривь и вкось прибили серые, очень похожие на крылья самого Хэнка, широкие крылья. Вывернутые ладонями вверх кисти прибили к кафедре тем же варварским способом, чтобы они полукругом обнимали — подошедший вплотную Хэнк все-таки выругался — новенькую Библию.

— Религиозный фанатик, м, что скажешь? — рядом внезапно оказался Рид и с холодным, отчужденным лицом сунулся совсем близко к кафедре. Хэнк едва не рванул его за куртку назад, но пересилил себя и отвернулся поискать Коннора.

Андроид медленно бродил от лавки к лавке, анализируя и совсем по-человечески прикрывая глаза своим собратьям. Если ублюдок действовал так же, как и в доках, то Коннор отдавал последнюю дань уважения убитым андроидам — возможность перезапуска была настолько ничтожна мала, что даже напарник не сильно на нее рассчитывал. Учитывая, какие настроения толкал в массы совет Киберлайф.

Хэнк потер лицо ладонями и уставился на Рида. Тот смотрел вокруг с холодной скукой, сложив руки на груди, но Хэнк не обманывался — крылья перебитого носа дрожали, как и кулаки, спрятанные от чужих глаз. Рид был в бешенстве, ярости, и тоже мечтал поймать ублюдка и подвесить за все органы разом.

— Напарник где? — скрипуче спросил Хэнк у Рида.

— По следу пошел, — Рид дернул уголком губ в оскале, и у лавок подкинулся Коннор.

— Что? Где он нашел следы?! — Коннор моментально пересек разделяющее их пространство и чуть было не вцепился в Ридов воротник, но он быстро отступил и враждебно взъерошил крылья, те темными гротескными тенями выросли за его спиной.

— Спокойно, тостер, это старые следы, Рич всего лишь прорабатывает версию. Спокойно, я сказал! — рявкнул Рид, когда Коннор снова дернулся его схватить. На нем повис Хэнк, удерживая от глупостей. Иногда Рида действительно стоило послушать.

— Где он их…

— Следы обрываются у шоссе, версия, как и предполагалось — провальная. Ни камер, ни патрульных, похоже полицейские избегают этого места, после того, как оно было убежищем девиантов при революции, — монотонный, уверенный голос RK900 перебил Коннора, — добрый вечер, лейтенант Андерсон, Коннор.

Хэнк против воли хмыкнул, отвлекаясь, и кивнул андроиду, рассматривая его. Белый пиджак в нескольких местах запачкан, прическа сбилась, но бульдожье обаяние было при нем.

Коннор, не тратя время на приветствия, шагнул к нему, стоило RK900 подойти к ним ближе, требовательно протянул оголенную, белую руку, запрашивая подключение, или скорее, даже настаивая на нем. Задумчиво мигнув диодом, RK900 медленно поддернул рукав пиджака, убрал скин и вцепился в Коннора.

Андроиды застыли, с ними застыл и Хэнк. Непонятно почему.

Рид, наоборот, отмер. Хрустнул шеей и отчего-то совершенно избегая смотреть в сторону двух андроидов, двинулся к лавкам. Там же шуршали криминалисты, расставляющие метки на уликах.

Улик было мало. А вот андроидов много. Так же как и проповедник, жертвы были прибиты прямо сквозь корпус к лавкам, спинкам лавок и в руки их втиснули по Библии, словно это действительно была обычная вечерняя служба.

Но на службах крылья не кромсают, не выворачивают под несовместимыми с работоспособностью углами, не вырезают с мясом, не…

Хэнк с бессильной яростью осмотрел с два десятка сидящих в разных позах тел — девианты, с крыльями, даже модели детей с крошечными, как у птенцов…

На плечо опустилась рука и Хэнк вздрогнул.

Рид снова подкрался незаметно и чуть повис на его плече, с задумчивым видом что-то рассматривая за их спинами.

Хэнк оглянулся туда же. Андроиды уже расцепили руки и просто перемигивались диодами, не стремясь посвятить хоть кого-нибудь в свои разговоры.

— Знаешь что, старик, — протянул Рид и потер щеку, стирая синий — Хэнк поморщился, — потек, — валите-ка вы с тостером по домам, здесь мы закончим сами.

— С чего такое великодушие, — подозрительно осведомился Хэнк и решил сделать вид, что никакого «старика» не было.

— Просто так, — осклабился Рид и убрал руку с плеча, но хлопнул по нему напоследок, не щадя, — у вас был бурный вечер, капитан рассказал. Считай, что это разовый акт милосердия, вам с жестянкой нужно устроить себе девичник, пижамную вечеринку, на выбор.

Рид запросто увернулся от леща, отскакивая назад, но Хэнк особо и не целился.

— А своего ты тоже жестянкой называешь? — тихим голосом, проходя мимо настороженного детектива, спросил Хэнк. Рид независимо фыркнул, и ушел к RK900, за рукав оттаскивая к кафедре.

— Коннор? — его андроид стоял и разглядывал работу криминалистов. Он высился под светом рабочих ламп одинокой брошенной фигурой и Хэнку было его жаль. Он практически ощущал как Коннор переживает свою бесполезность и как его дерет на куски злость и жажда мщения.

Но мстить пока некому. Ублюдок слишком хитрый. Слишком много знает и оставляет до противного мало следов.

Есть о чем задуматься.

Хэнк немного воспрял духом, и тронул Коннора за локоть. Андроид встрепенулся, обернулся к нему и устало-беспомощно улыбнулся. Его лицо тоже покрывало несколько голубых потеков и Хэнк, абсолютно не задумываясь, стер их большим пальцем, ладонью оглаживая мягкую светлую кожу.

Ресницы Коннора на мгновение дрогнули, прикрывая глаза, а короткий, резкий вздох удивил их обоих.

Сердце Хэнка зашлось в ритме красной пульсации чужого диода. Слова пришли на язык не сразу, продираясь через красный туман вопросов в голове:

— Рид отпустил нас, поехали домой, Коннор.


	6. Chapter 6

К машине Хэнк с Коннором вышли в полном молчании. Долгая, полная разных событий ночь медленно подходила к концу, в небе тонким светлым маревом зарождался рассвет.

Хэнк хотел лишь одного — завалиться спать. А ведь предстояла еще куча вещей — все-таки уехать отсюда, довезти его и Коннора до дома, устроить парню свое место в доме. Пока расположить Коннора можно было только в гостиной, вторая спальня стояла закрытой и открывать ее, спустя столько лет... Это вряд ли будет просто.

Все это будто притягивало Хэнка к земле, и хотелось уже упасть и тупо ползти до родной машины, даже крылья поникли и казалось еще немного, и они будут волочиться за Андерсоном, как перебитые. 

Коннор, внимательно сканирующий пространство вокруг них, вдруг обернулся к Хэнку и взял за руку, с участием заглядывая в лицо. Вторая рука надежно сжала плечо Андерсона, и того затопила неожиданно горячая благодарность. 

\- Да ладно тебе, Коннор, - почти простонал Хэнк, не в силах бороться с отчаянно горящей физиономией и общей слабостью перед киберлафовским хорошим мальчиком.

\- Вы устали, лейтенант, и вам нужно отдохнуть, - качнув головой промолвил Коннор, успокаивающим жестом прижимая руку уже к основанию крыльев. Специально разогретая ладонь приятной тяжестью отозвалась во всем теле, и Хэнк неосознанно сгорбился, продлевая касание. Краем глаза он зацепил слабую улыбку на лице своего андроида и тоже улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза.

К машине они так и пошли — Хэнк, слепо следующий теплому касанию и Коннор, ведущий его за собой и не дающий упасть в темноте. 

Но дойти так и не вышло. Хэнк готов был проклясть все на свете в это зарождающееся утро.

Коннор внезапно вскинулся как гончая, без слов дернул пушку из кобуры и ломанулся куда-то в сторону старых деревьев, полукругом окружающих церковь. Хэнк, выругавшись от неожиданности, ринулся следом. Кричать и задавать вопросы он не рискнул, боясь спугнуть предполагаемого преступника. В вопросах погони он доверял Коннору практически на все сто, не считая тех случаев, когда напарник стремился самоубиться от рвения.

Коннор стремительно кого-то нагнал и с грозным «Полиция Детройта!», обрушился на преследуемого со всей своей андроидской исполнительностью. Человек под Коннором тонко заскулил от выворачиваемых рук и затих от дула пистолета, вкрадчиво ткнувшегося в затылок. 

\- Коннор, не так резко, охолони, - подбежавший к ним Хэнк выдохнул, восстанавливая дыхание, и строго уставился на андроида. Его очень беспокоил красный диод и резкие морщины, изрезавшие светлый лоб.

Напарник поднял на него хмурый взгляд и вздернул задержанного на ноги за цепь наручников. Вгляделся в его лицо и резко кивнул Хэнку - личность была установлена сканированием. 

Видимо крик Коннора донесся и до офицеров в церкви, потому что за своей спиной Хэнк услышал разговоры и кто-то уже их окликал. Когда мимо Хэнка прошел рассеянный луч фонаря, он только уверился в своих мыслях. Буквально через несколько секунд рядом с ним встал Рид и вперился в задержанного покрасневшими глазами. 

Мужчина, которого так и удерживал молчащий Коннор, пугливо ежился и и отворачивал лицо от света фонарей, что-то тихо скуля себе под нос.

\- Громче, мистер Роджерс, мы вас не слышим, - монотонно протянул Коннор и слегка его встряхнул, зажимая крылья. Мужчина тихо огрызнулся и, кажется, попробовал пнуть андроида. Что, впрочем, не увенчалось успехом.

\- Уберите от меня своего сраного робота, офицер, - гнусаво заговорил задержанный и с пугливой ненавистью оглянулся на отрешенного андроида. Похоже цвет диода пугал и его тоже — кроваво-красный, даже не сбивающийся на желтые вспышки. 

\- Это не сраный робот, мистер Роджерс, это детектив Департамента Полиции Детройта, андроид Коннор, и вам стоит быть с ним немного вежливее, потому что именно он проводит ваше задержание и буквально держит вас в своих руках, - утомленно изрек Хэнк, облокачиваясь на ствол сосны рядом с собой, игнорируя нервные смешки коллег. Рид так и вовсе ощерился как падла, взирая на композицию из человека и андроида со смешанным интересом. 

\- Вы издеваетесь? - голос мужчины неприятно подпрыгнул и сорвался на высоких нотах. Не то чтобы Хэнк сомневался в том, что Коннор чтит законы и не превышает свои полномочия при задержании, но отчего-то ему казалось, что Роджерса реально взяли в тиски. 

\- Отнюдь, - пространно ответил Андерсон, шаря глазами по напряженной фигуре в руках напарника. На мужчину удачно направили свет и Хэнк разглядел достаточно, чтобы понять, почему Коннор медленно отъезжает крышей. - Мистер Роджерс, потрудитесь объяснить, что вы забыли на месте преступления?

\- Какого еще преступления? Вы с ума сошли, долбаные копы! Отпустите меня, я требую адвоката!

\- Вы не можете его требовать, мистер Роджерс, - над ухом задержанного снова взял слово Коннор, и того неслабо перетряхнуло, - потому что мы еще даже не зачитали вам ваши права, вот незадача. - Хэнк внутренне похолодел от тона андроида и приготовился к крипповому фокусу со стороны напарника.

Даже со своего места он прекрасно видел, что одежда задержанного была синей от впитавшегося и не собирающегося пока исчезать тириума. Даже лицо украшали несколько синих клякс.

Коннор встряхнул Роджерса еще раз и, удерживая за локоть, вышел из-за его спины, чтобы нависнуть сбоку, темной и злой громадой. И так не особо высокий мужчина и вовсе съежился, будто хотел вырваться и убежать. Но убежать от андроида сложно. От взбешенного Коннора тем более.

Хэнк сглотнул и подумал о том, стоило ли им помолиться всем выехавшим составом или обойдется. Рука его непроизвольно легла на пушку, но он пока не был уверен, на кого в итоге ее наставит.

Андроид, пару мгновений вцепившийся в лицо мужчины зубодробительным взглядом, считал нужные ему показатели - стресс, сердцебиение, потоотделение, - и медленно протянул к его лицу ладонь, грубо мазнув по испачканной щеке несколькими пальцами под невразумительное хныканье Роджерса. Тот отчаянно не понимал, что происходит и боялся так, что датчики истерически зашкаливали.

\- Да Иисуса ради, нет, - простонал Хэнк, прикрывая ладонью глаза, когда Коннор со всей ему присущей серьезностью облизал свои пальцы на глазах у всех коллег. 

Рид рядом странно хрюкнул, но быстро сделал очень рабочее лицо, вслед за Хэнком. Остальные, кто не знал о фишке Коннора немного притихли и Андерсон спиной и крыльями чувствовал их охреневшие вопрошающие взгляды. Сам же он смотрел только на Коннора. Его диод вряд ли мог стать еще краснее, но кажется ему это удалось.

\- Мистер Роджерс, - машинно заговорил андроид и поволок за собой упирающегося мужчину к Хэнку, - вы обвиняетесь в совершении или пособничеству в совершении убийства группы андроидов. Тириум, обнаруженный на вашей одежде и коже полностью совпадает с тириумом жертв. Вы будете доставлены в департамент для дальнейшего допроса и заключения под стражу. И я очень не советую вам сопротивляться или как-то мешать вашему аресту, или пытаться сбежать с места преступления. 

Последнюю фразу Коннор прошипел в лицо перепуганному, потерявшему дар речи Роджерсу и втолкнул его Хэнку в руки, резко отступая назад. 

Хэнк, замешкавшись, быстро перепоручил Роджерса Риду, сгружая со своих рук. Тот подозвал к себе стоящего в отдалении андроида-напарника. От вида второго, почти идентичного Коннору, андроида, Роджерс чуть не забился в припадке, но пара легких оплеух быстро привела его в чувство. 

Хэнк слышал, что Роджерс начал что-то вопить о презумпции и снова о своем мифическом адвокате, угрожая всем карами небесными, но Андерсона интересовал сейчас лишь Коннор.

Напарник так и остался стоять на месте, полыхая диодом, судорожно сжав губы и абсолютно не двигаясь. 

\- Эй, Коннор? - Тихо окликнул его с небольшого расстояния Андерсон, но ответа не дождался. Взгляд андроида будто провалился куда-то внутрь, и от этого веяло чем-то реально страшным, еще более жутким, чем его тон до этого. Хэнк сглотнул и тронул кобуру безотчетным жестом.

Он подозревал, что когда-нибудь ему все равно придется как-то останавливать своего напарника, потому что свобода не равна стабильности и разумности, но не думал, что это случится так скоро!

В глубине души Хэнк надеялся, что этого не случится вовсе. Но риски всегда были велики. 

\- Коннор, - твердым голосом начал Хэнк и встал точно перед андроидом, раскрывая крылья и загораживаясь ими от остальных, сдерживая чужие любопытные взгляды, - очнись, дружище, ты пугаешь меня...

Ладонью он прикоснулся к щеке Коннора, заставляя того чуть запрокинуть лицо. В карие глаза медленно вернулась теплота и осмысленность, Коннор издал длинный вздох и резко взялся за бока Хэнка, притискиваясь к нему, будто искал защиты. Его диод рвано замигал желтым и начал синеть. 

\- Мне страшно, лейтенант, - зашептал куда-то в шею Хэнку Коннор и задрожал, сильнее стискивая руки на боках Андерсона, - мне так страшно, Хэнк...

\- Да господи, - охнул Хэнк, качнувшись от чужого напора и схватился за плечи андроида. Крылья он свернул вокруг них, оборачивая коконом. Проверенная тактика, от этого напарник точно быстрее придет в себя. - Почему, Коннор? Ты думаешь эта размазня способна причинить тебе вред? Я сомневаюсь, что он вообще способен обидеть кого-то, кроме себя. Эй, ну Коннор, хватит, не молчи!

Коннор мотнул головой, прижимаясь странно мокрым лицом к заросшей шее. Хэнк рискнул его приобнять, но Коннор наоборот, дернулся от него назад и уставился влажными, больными глазами:

\- Я боялся, что убью его на месте.


	7. Chapter 7

— …блядь.

Хэнку отчаянно не понравилось то, как старался держаться в стороне от него Коннор. Андроид потупил глаза и сжимал вновь кулаки, едва не искрясь от стресса. Диод горел красным, зловещим светом в холодном рассвете.

Его щеки были мокрыми, и Хэнка пронзила острая жалость вперемешку с колким страхом. Не за себя или того ублюдка в тириуме, он боялся за Коннора. Морально-этические дилеммы того изрядно выбивали из колеи и душевного равновесия.

— Парень, подойди сюда, — Хэнк протянул руку к андроиду, стараясь говорить как можно мягче. Он даже приглашающе распахнул крылья, надеясь, что напарник польстится на объятие.

Но Коннор неуступчиво дернул головой и упрямо сделал еще шаг назад, странно горбясь.

— Коннор, — попробовал Хэнк еще раз и уже с нажимом, но андроид вдруг вскинул голову и зло осклабился.

— Не… сейчас, лейтенант, нас зовут. — Диод на виске тягуче налился желтым и плавно перетек в синий, оскал исчез с лица напарника, Хэнк не очень поверил в столь быстрое успокоение, но Коннор не дал ему встрять в свою речь. — Задержанного пора везти в участок. У меня запрашивают, будем ли мы вести допрос, и я ответил согласием, извините, что без вашего подтверждения.

Коннор шумно вздохнул, встряхивая кудрявой головой и простым, буквально ранящим Хэнка, жестом утер щеки рукавом пиджака.

— Прошу, лейтенант, нам пора, — тихим голосом попросил Коннор и беззащитно взглянул на Андерсона.

Хэнк зажмурился, опуская крылья висеть вдоль тела, и потер лицо, выдыхая сквозь зубы.

— Ладно, уговорил, напарник. Допрос сейчас важнее. Но потом, — он остановил проходящего мимо него андроида за локоть, подтащил, несмотря на небольшое сопротивление к себе, — потом мы с тобой очень серьезно поговорим, понял, Коннор?

Коннор коротко кивнул, отводя взгляд. Хэнк молча хлопнул его по плечу и не пропустил дрожи, пронзившей тело андроида. Тот будто начал бояться прикосновений. Но эта версия не очень сходилась. К плечам или спине? Стоило проверить.

Но Хэнк не успел, Коннор незаметно вывернулся из его хватки и поспешил к машине.

***

Дорога в участок прошла в молчании. Хэнк сел за руль на этот раз сам, и Коннор не стал спорить, послушно пристегиваясь на пассажирском.

В участке они разошлись в разные стороны: Хэнку нужно было больше кофе, чтобы пережить это дерьмовое утро, а Коннор отправился терзать терминал и подготавливать помещение для допроса.

Когда Хэнк вернулся с двумя стаканчика кофе сразу, Роджерс уже сидел за столом, прикованный к нему наручниками. И яркий свет в допросной явно пошел ему не на пользу. Худое, изможденное лицо, с которого спало всякое высокомерие, которое он пытался всем им показать у церкви. Бегающий взгляд узких глаз, панически перескакивающий с Хэнка на андроида и обратно. Поджатые и куцые, как хвост у дворняги, пегие крылья только добавляли жалких нот в потрепанный ансамбль.

Коннора Роджерс боялся похоже куда больше, чем старого доброго мясного копа. Хэнк хмыкнул в стакан и передумал обижаться на задержанного. Потому что было самое время бояться андроида до усрачки.

Андроид смотрел на него в упор, не моргая, сверкал диодом, загружая дело, и даже не двигался.

Хэнк подумал и аккуратно выложил пушку возле себя на стол, игнорируя ощутимые взгляды со стороны зеркала Гезелла.

Все молчали, и сам Хэнк не спешил начинать допрос, надеясь, что Коннор возьмет себя, наконец, в свои чудесные руки и очнется.

Или его придется подтолкнуть.

— Кофе? — обыденным тоном спросил Хэнк и протянул трясущемуся на своем стуле Роджерсу второй стаканчик. Тот вздрогнул и сглотнул, протянул руку и взял кофе, гремя цепью наручников.

Но тут рванул Коннор.

Папка со свежими фотографиями из церкви врезалась в стол словно метеорит, снимки рассыпались по его поверхности осколками зданий, пестря сценами изувеченных андроидов. Коннор, вскочивший с места, тяжело оперся о столешницу и навис над вскрикнувшим от страха и залившимся кофе до самых штанов Роджерсом. Пятна тириума, почти поблекшие на его одежде, под действием кофе потемнели и снова стали видны.

Хэнк сжал губы и откинулся на свой стул, скрещивая руки на груди. Теперь все в руках его андроида.

— Ваш андроид взбесился! — окрысился Роджерс и попробовал отодвинуться от нависшего Коннора вместе со стулом, но ничего у него не вышло. Хэнк ему не ответил, только приподнял бровь, кидая беглый взгляд на взвинченного напарника.

Будь он человеком, Андерсон бы подумал, что он едва дышит от ярости, но Коннора могло разве что закоротить, а вот от ярости или отвращения, еще стоило выяснить.

День открытий, мать твою.

— Рой Гарольд Роджерс, сорок два года, безработный, — тяжелым голосом начал Коннор, впиваясь глазами в бескровное лицо задержанного, — что вы делали сегодня ночью на территории заброшенной церкви?

— Я не буду тебе отвечать, долбаная ты пластиковая хуйня, — выдохнул Роджерс, вжимаясь в спинку своего стула. Он тоже пялился теперь только на андроида. Его лоб, быстро покрывшийся испариной, блестел в свете ламп. Рой поднял руку, чтобы быстро утереть, дернулся из-за цепи и претерпел неудачу, снова ощерил мелкие зубы, кривя губы, — пошли вы все, сраные копы.

— Ты ответишь мне, бесполезный кусок дерьма, — зашипел андроид и, сверкая диодом, наклонился ниже, почти утыкаясь в Роджерса носом, — иначе будешь сидеть со мной и лейтенантом до ночи, а когда лейтенант уйдет отдыхать, ночью я займусь тобой вплотную, потому что мне, в отличие от такого биомусора как ты, отдых не требуется. Достаточно ясно выражаюсь?

Хэнк не выдержал и взял напарника за локоть, оттягивая от недышащего от ужаса Роя.

Коннор нехотя отстранился, но не сел. Резким движением поправил свой галстук, будто тот мешал, медленно коснулся фотографий, рассыпанных по столу. Из кипы пальцем выдвинул ближе к задержанному фото с андроидом, чьи крылья были прибиты к кресту.

— Вам знаком этот андроид?

Рой снова дернулся на своем месте и умоляюще посмотрел на Хэнка. Хэнк его проигнорировал, не отвечая на взгляд.

Сейчас его интересовал только Коннор, даже больше, чем сами показания.

— А этот? — выложив еще одну фотографию изуродованного андроида, а потом еще, раскладывая снимки страшным веером перед Роджерсом, Коннор снова оперся о столешницу, ощутимо давя собой и нависая — даже Хэнку стало не по себе.

Дрожащей рукой Рой оттолкнул от себя фото, и отвернулся, вперивая взгляд в стену.

— Что вы делали ночью у заброшенной церкви, мистер Роджерс? И почему вы весь в тириуме жертв? Совпадение отпечатков пальцев с места преступления и ваших из базы полиции — сто процентов, — к концу фразы тон голоса андроида упал до арктических температур, и Хэнк понял, что все, край.

— Коннор, давай-ка наверно…

Рука хлопнула о столешницу неожиданно громко. Хэнк почти видел, как вздрогнули все и по ту сторону зеркала. Сам он едва не подпрыгнул, про Роя и говорить не стоило.

— Я наскоро проанализировал ваши данные в свободном доступе, ваши социальные сети пестрят оскорбительными высказываниями в сторону андроидов, а в частности — девиантов, мистер Роджерс. Вам есть что на это сказать? — Коннор наклонился ниже, игнорируя Хэнка, и посмотрел на Роя исподлобья. — Вас не раз привлекали за нападки на девиантов, арестовывая на положенный срок, вам выписывали штрафы. Вас это ничему не научило и вы решили пойти дальше? Верно? Вы ведь знаете, что убийство — а именно это и произошло в церкви — карается по всей строгости закона сейчас? Или даже это вас не испугало в ваших попытках доказать, что вы хоть чего-то стоите, мистер Роджерс?

Рой испуганно захрипел на своем месте, в завороженном ужасе таращась на Коннора:

— Нет, это не…

Следующий хлопок вышел еще более оглушающим и двойным. Хэнк подхватил свою пушку со стола и вскочил с места, держа пока табельное у бедра.

— Вы убили этих андроидов, мистер Роджерс?

— Нет!

— Вы лжете мне, Рой, — зарычал Коннор и, внезапно выкинув вперед руки, сгреб Роджерса за воротник старой рубашки и вздернул над стулом, запросто удерживая на весу.

— Черт возьми, Коннор, не психуй! — Гаркнул Хэнк, все ещё не решаясь поднять пистолет. Дверь в допросную пока оставалась запертой, но вряд ли надолго.

Коннор снова его проигнорировал, все так же удерживая скулящего мужчину за одежду:

— Несколькими часами ранее нам поступил вызов на аналогичное дело. В заброшенных доках кто-то зверски изуродовал и убил целую группу андроидов. Первое сканирование улик не выдало чьих-либо следов, но почему-то теперь я уверен, что отыщу там кое-что интересное, мистер Роджерс. Не проще ли признаться сразу?

Рой панически забарахтался в хватке андроида, беспорядочно суча носками своих старых ботинок по полу. Его рот кривился, издавая задушенные всхлипы:

— Я! Я никого не убивал! Я п-помогал!

— Кому ты помогал, Рой? — подобрался на месте Хэнк и отложил пистолет обратно на столешницу. Коннор подтащил задержанного еще ближе, почти протащил по столу животом, Рой заскулил еще сильнее.

— Не знаю, просто подошел мужик и предложил быстро и много заработать!

— Внешность! — Рявкнул Коннор и тряхнул Роджерса до клацнувших зубов.

— Не помню!

Небольшая затрещина ввергла мужчину в кратковременный шок, но он быстро опомнился и заголосил, извиваясь на столе:

— Вы превышаете свои полномочия, я подам на вас в суд! — жалко заныл Рой, толкая себя вперед, а Хэнк слишком поздно заподозрил неладное и не успел ничего сделать.

Его пушка мелькнула в руке Роя, щелкнул предохранитель, и все трое замерли. Коннор замерцал желтым диодом и медленно выпустил одежду Роджерса, показывая пустые ладони. Вместе с Хэнком он аккуратно отступил назад, стараясь не делать резких движений.

— Положите пистолет и тогда все решится мирно, мистер…

— Захлопнись, блядь, — сипло пролаял Роджерс и неуклюже сполз со стола, продолжая держать обоих детективов на прицеле.

— …Роджерс. Вы же понимаете, что за зеркалом стоит половина офицеров департамента? — спокойно, спокойнее, чем до этого продолжил Коннор, и напряженный Хэнк понял, что тот вызвал подмогу. Но вот почему андроид не выхватил собственную пушку его взволновало не на шутку. Сказанное андроидом у церкви зависло тревожным напоминаением.

— И где же они? — Вскинув пистолет повыше, едко ухмыльнулся Роджерс, нервно стреляя глазами в сторону двери.

Хэнка интересовало то же самое. Какого черта их еще никто не открыл и не прострелил этому барану руку?

— Я попросил не вмешиваться в процесс допроса до возникновения форс-мажорной ситуации, — удивительно покладисто ответил ему Коннор и зачем-то шагнул вперед.

Андерсон мысленно взвыл, продолжая настороженно смотреть и за напарником и за Роем. Последний прекратил трястись как эпилептик, похоже ствол в руках вселял в него завидную уверенность в своих силах. Того и гляди, потребует освободить его от наручников. Хэнк примерно представлял, что может прийти в голову задержанному.

А вот что, Иисуса ради, творилось в кудрявой голове андроида для Хэнка оставалось зловещей загадкой. В этот момент Андерсон остро сожалел, что не может общаться с Коннором, как остальные андроиды. И еще о том, что так эпично сам проебался. Сейчас бы табельное задержанным под пузо подкладывать!

Реальность вокруг Хэнка вдруг будто размылась на секунду, потому что в этот момент Рой и Коннор одинаково резко дернулись и наставили друг на друга пистолеты. Хэнк заорал, бросаясь на Коннора, отталкивая его с траектории пули. Андроид нелепо взмахнул руками, падая под чужим весом, пуля злобно и сильно чиркнула по перьям крыла Андерсона, прошивая его насквозь, и криво ушла в стену.

Хэнк зашипел, прижимая напарника собой к полу, и грозно уставился на коллег, наконец вломившихся в допросную.

— Какого хрена так долго?!

— Ведро свое спроси, — рявкнул на него Рид, и легко заломал Роджерса, испуганно застывшего под прицелом трех офицеров разом. Выбил пистолет из рук Роя и уткнул того лицом в стол, освобождая от наручников на столе и заковывая в другие. Стащил его со стола и повел на выход. — Не вмешивайтесь в ход допроса, пока вам не покажется, что я кого-нибудь убью. Хотя я, конечно же, никого не убью, — явно передразнивая Коннора, протараторил странным голосом Рид и пнул ботинок андроида, так и лежащего под Хэнком.

Коннор с каменным лицом согнул в колене и подтянул ногу к себе. Вставать он не спешил и диод красно-желтым поплавком отражался в плитке пола. Пока Коннор не заметил редкие капли крови, бусинами покрывшие крыло Андерсона.

— Хэнк! — Коннор подкинулся на месте, взволновано переворачивая болезненно застонавшего Андерсона на бок, стараясь не примять его расхристанные крылья. Пистолет он откинул подальше от себя и подрагивающими руками попробовал взяться за поврежденное крыло Хэнка, но тот, мыча сквозь зубы, отдернул конечность назад и уперся в андроида рукой, отталкивая.

— Лучше помоги мне встать, — проскрипел Андерсон и ухватился за плечо Коннора. Тот дергано кивнул и начал осторожно подниматься, поддерживая Хэнка под спину.

— Простите, — ломким шепотом зачастил андроид, удерживая кривящегося от боли напарника, — моя самодеятельность того не стоила. Даже моделирование ситуации выходило не слишком успешным по процентам, но я надеялся, что смогу продавить его раньше…

Хэнк молча положил свою ладонь ему на рот, затыкая. Другой рукой он отослал остальных офицеров из допросной, стремясь остаться с Коннором наедине. Андроид понятливо замолчал и довел Хэнка до стула, помогая сесть.

— Рапорт допишешь в машине, понял? Едем домой, хватит с меня. Такое ощущение, будто этот блядский день бесконечный.

— Он только недавно начался, — вставил было Коннор, но тут же умолк под мрачным взглядом, виновато моргая. Но молчал все равно не долго. — Ваше крыло…

— Дома сам и обработаешь, в первый раз что ли, — Хэнк нервно дернул уголком рта и грузно поднялся с места. Крылья всегда были его слабой стороной.

Большие и крепкие, с самого детства, они вместе с тем были хрупкими и часто подвергались атакам тех, кто знал, куда стоит бить наверняка. Хэнк бы вслух не признался, но иногда он завидовал юрким и небольшим крыльям своих знакомых. Но променять собственные на какие-либо еще ему бы и в голову не пришло.

И они нравились Коннору.

Мысль была теплой и смущающей, но Хэнк храбро удержал ее в голове.

Боль гнездилась в правом крыле как осиный гудящий улей, сбивая со всех настроев. Это еще повезло, что задело именно так, и пуля ушла в стену, а не раздробила ту же кость и не засела в тканях, как несколько месяцев назад. Хэнк передернулся и пошел за Коннором к выходу. Его взгляд уперся в стриженный трогательный затылок и мысли, остро приправленные болью, свернули в другую сторону.

Возможно, Коннор выбрал не ту тактику. Немного силы и Роджерс раскололся бы сам, и отпала вся необходимость в кривом спектакле. Но, опять же, не имея крыльев, Коннор пока не догадывался, какой порой мучительной бывает любая причиняемая им боль или угроза лишиться их вовсе.

Размышления о собственных крыльях перетекли к ровной спине андроида, сверкавшей символикой Киберлайф. И о его внезапной фобии на прикосновения.

Какая-то мысль плавно ткнулась Хэнку в затылок и тут же пропала, стоило ему увидеть Фаулера, столбом застывшего у его стола.

— Капитан, — Коннор отважно встал между Джеффом и Хэнком, оттягивая огонь на себя, — допросом руководил я, лейтенант Андерсон меня лишь подстраховывал.

Фаулер нетерпеливо махнул рукой и Коннор покорно, но с раздражением, заткнулся. Хэнк не удержался от мысленного короткого смешка — беднягу затыкали сегодня слишком часто.

— Ваш допрос — ваши проблемы. Роджерс вызвал адвоката, а тот оказался из лиги андроидоненавистников, так что… — Фаулер развел руками, Хэнк закатил глаза — он примерно понял, о ком говорит Джефф, и уже заранее предчувствовал свою головную боль.

Коннор любопытно склонил голову к плечу, но быстро переключился.

— Тогда что от нас требуется? Можем ли мы уехать? Лейтенанту требуется медицинская помощь, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы в рану попала зараза, и наш отгул еще официально не окончен.

Фаулер смерил Хэнка с Коннором долгим, сомневающимся взглядом. Его собственные черные с белыми кончиками крылья коротко дрогнули за спиной и он сочувственно поморщился.

— Собственно, это я вам и хотел предложить. Есть предположение, что сюда могут нагрянуть журналисты, по поводу вашего последнего вызова.

— Киберлайф может соснуть, — угрюмо хохотнул Хэнк и тоже заткнулся под смурным вниманием Фаулера.

— И не только Киберлайф, проваливайте.


	8. Chapter 8

В машине Хэнк сначала даже отказывается верить, что они едут домой.

Он сидел на пассажирском позади Коннора и, кое-как согнув нудящее болью крыло, смотрел прямо в стриженный затылок. Затылок не реагировал, более того, Коннор вел машину так плавно и на себя не похоже, что казалось, будто Хэнк как минимум при смерти. Давненько он так не делал. Они оба так давно не делали.

Последний раз — когда они увидели первые крылья у андроидов.

Мысль о крыльях какая-то кислая и вызывала странную дрожь в своих собственных.

Припарковался Коннор настолько филигранно, что Хэнк не удержался от смешка и закатывания глаз.

— Я сейчас помогу вам выйти, — тихо проговорил обернувшийся к нему андроид, тревожно отсвечивая желтым диодом.

— Коннор, угомонись, — в тон ему ответил Хэнк, скользя взглядом по расстроенному лицу, — я еще не умер.

— Но вы могли, знаете, какое было процентное соотношение?

— Так, нет, стоп, — нагнувшийся ближе андроид уперся лицом в выставленную подвинувшимся Хэнком ладонь и озадаченно заморгал, — оставь свои проценты при себе, сейчас мы оба выйдем, залатаем мое крыло, я поем. А потом…

— Потом? — Крошечный проблеск любопытства в глазах Коннора Хэнка успокоил.

— Мы… — телефон, мирно лежащий до этого на зарядке вздрогнул, начал бешено вибрировать, и глаза закатил уже Коннор, перехватывая вызов. Телефон тут же утих. — Эй, — тихо хмыкнул Хэнк и потянул Коннора за галстук, — это мое.

— Достали, — беззвучно, одними губами, ответил андроид, упираясь взглядом в плечо Андерсона. Послушно следуя за галстуком, он наклонялся между сидений еще ниже.

Хэнк поймал ладонью его лицо, грубовато огладил щеку и, не задумываясь, положил два пальца на желтый диод, чуть нажал. Коннор вскинулся, сжимая губы, скин от виска пошел блескучей рябью.

— Что там? — почему-то боясь повысить голос, все так же тихо спросил Хэнк, медленно наматывая галстук на кулак.

Брови Коннора приподнялись и смешно изогнулись, видимо выражая смесь возмущения и неловкости, но взгляд свой он упорно удерживал на плече Хэнка. Кажется то, что он принимал вызов мешало отвечать Хэнку, и последнего это не очень устраивало.

— Коннор. Коннор, — с легкой усмешкой в шепоте протянул Андерсон, — моргни два раза, если это Фаулер.

Андроид, пару секунд подумав, вздернул подбородок и моргнул два раза, корча сердитое, но робкое лицо. Его рука накрыла руку Хэнка на галстуке и, когда их взгляды встретились, он ее сжал.

Хэнк немного забыл, как дышать. Тишина в машине, разбиваемая лишь легким скрипом кожи чехлов, обнимала его со всех сторон. Карие глаза Коннора удерживали его взгляд, гипнотизировали.

— Это действительно был капитан Фаулер, — все так же тихо вдруг заговорил Коннор, и Хэнк неконтролируемо вздрогнул, — есть сподвижки по обоим вызовам.

— Чудесно, — чуть откашлявшись, пробормотал Хэнк и теперь сам не знал, куда девать глаза. Рука на его руке не двигалась и разогревалась. Как и сам Хэнк. Какой черт его дернул, что он вообще…

Коннор на мгновение сжал ладонь еще сильнее и тут же начал аккуратно, ласково касаясь чужих пальцев, выпутывать свой галстук.

— Пойдем, Хэнк. Тебе действительно нужен отдых и первая помощь.

— Да, — Хэнк зажмурился, чувствуя как жалят пальцы нежные касания, — да, конечно.

Из машины он вывалился, как натуральный старик. Коннор внял его словам и, вместо того, чтобы суетиться вокруг и ущемлять остатки Хэнкова эго, занялся дверью и Сумо.

Пес взволновано вытанцовывал в дверном проеме и басовито гавкал, пытаясь проскользнуть между ног андроида к хозяину. Коннор попридержал его за ошейник и, успокаивающе разговаривая, повел обратно в дом.

Стоя у машины и бесцельно крутя в пальцах ключи от нее, Хэнк не думал. В голове звенело блаженное ничего и даже крыло со своей болью осталось где-то за пределами этого «ничего».

Негромкий вскрик — видимо Сумо все-таки опрокинул Коннора на пол в приступе любви — и Хэнк очнулся. Ладонью с силой потер лицо, выдохнул что-то полуматерное и полумолитвенное. Солнце, еще не зависшее в зените, явно подбиралось к отметке десяти утра, и Хэнк реально, действительно не понимал, куда пропала вся ночь. Та самая, в которую он собирался немного позалипать перед телеком вместе с напарником, потом возможно случайно уснуть на его плече, и быть заботливо доставленным в кровать.

А вместо этого и похода за чертовыми продуктами, он плетется в дом с пробитым крылом, подтормаживающим сердцем, гнусным и грязным делом в разработке и неясной тревогой за своего андроида.

— Ебать мою жизнь, — с мрачным, саркастичным оптимизмом глухо выдал Хэнк и двинул от машины к дому. Зайти не успел — на пороге на него прыгнул Сумо, но Коннор поймал его практически в полете, судорожно мигая диодом. Тоже, наверно, представил, каково было бы Хэнку свалиться на спину.

— Спасибо, — благодарно кивнул андроиду Хэнк, и тот нервно ему улыбнулся. Пес в его руках жалобно заскулил, выкручиваясь из объятий, но Коннор перехватил его понадежнее. И потащил в дом, решительно подняв взвизгнувшего Сумо на руки.

— Иди сразу на кухню, я уже вытащил аптечку, — крикнул Хэнку из ванной комнаты Коннор. Хэнк послушно пошел куда указали и, не увидев миски Сумо на привычном месте, снова ощутил благодарность: Коннор запер несчастного соскучившегося пса не на голодный желудок.

Андерсон грузно опустился на стул и протянул руку к позабытому еще с вечера стакану виски.

— Стой! — Строгий голос за спиной замедлил действия Хэнка, но не уменьшил решимости.

— Один стакан.

— Но лекарства?

— Вот мое лекарство, поверь, парень.

— А обезболивающее?

— Чтобы меня от него вырубило? Нет, обойдусь виски, еще рано спать.

По лицу Коннора было понятно, что он имеет большие возражения, но несколько месяцев работы бок о бок научили его тому, когда можно, а когда нельзя трепать нервы напарнику. Его диод все еще мелькал желтыми вспышками, но он уже переключил внимание на поникшие крылья за спиной Хэнка.

Хэнк вяло отсалютовал ему стаканом и опрокинул виски в себя. Мигом оказавшийся рядом андроид мягко вытащил стакан из его руки и опустил в раковину. Его разогревшаяся ладонь уже нашла свое привычное место у основания крыльев, действуя на Хэнка похлеще виски.

Температура, заданная Коннором, скакнула — очищенная от скина рука была горячее, чем обычно. Вторая рука, действуя все так же мягко, опустилась на поврежденное крыло и замерла.

— Некоторые перья придется подрезать — обуглились, и очистить участок, чтобы я мог наложить гель и пластырь, — с сожалением доложил Коннор результаты своего осмотра.

— Валяй, — инертно разрешил Хэнк.

Коннор с горьким вздохом потянулся за аптечкой через плечо Хэнка, и тот кожей почувствовал мелкую, несвойственную андроиду дрожь.

— Чего ты так трясешься, — устало проворчал Андерсон, укладываясь на свои руки на столе. Крылья, максимально расслабленные, серо-пятнистыми громадами повисли по бокам, на половину стелясь по полу.

— Не хочу сделать тебе больно, и опять будет долго заживать, — с грустью ответил андроид, орудуя небольшими острыми ножницами. Отрезки перьев Коннор аккуратно складывал у мойки.

— В первый раз что ли, — смутился Хэнк, встряхнул головой, занавешиваясь седой гривой, — и в свете последних событий — лучше я, чем ты. Не собираюсь ни сам вытаскивать из тебя пули, ни отдавать в Киберлайф. Надо подобрать тебе защиту на вызовы.

— Меня перспектива твоих ранений вообще не радует, Хэнк, — судя по голосу, Коннор сварливо поджал губы, а Хэнк широко ухмыльнулся в руки и в стол.

Ну да, опять эта песня. Хэнк, не смей бросаться первым за преступником. Хэнк, сиди в машине, это просто работа Переговорщика. Хэнк, мать твою, я задолбался вытаскивать из тебя пули, сдам тебя в больничку.

Самым смешным Хэнк считал то, что такие речи слышал только он. Перед остальными в департаменте Коннор был милым мальчиком, след в след ступающим за своим напарником и лейтенантом. Наверно, многие бы охренели, увидев, как милый мальчик колотит посуду, отходя от очередного хреново кончившегося задержания.

Хэнк уже завел тарелки специально для стрессующего Коннора. Коннор это отрицал, но всегда безошибочно находил их на полках.

— Сейчас будет больно, — с некоторой долей мстительности предупредил андроид и щедро залил ранение обеззараживающим. Хэнк зашипел, дергая вторым, свободным крылом. В первое бульдожьей хваткой вцепился напарник.

Когда щипать перестало, а Хэнку стало уже вообще хорошо, потому что одной ладонью Коннор успокаивающе массировал его плечо, голую кожу крыла обжег холодный медицинский гель, моментально застывающий и соединяющий ткани.

— Почти все, — радостно объявил андроид и направился к двери, провожаемый недоуменным взглядом со стороны Хэнка.

Не успел Хэнк спросить, куда это он собрался, как в дверь зазвонили, и Коннор забрал из рук доставщика объемный пакет с логотипом ближайшего ресторана. Расплатившись коротким касанием с андроидом-доставщиком, Коннор захлопнул дверь и прошел обратно на кухню.

— Заказал тебе завтрак, и придется съесть все, нужно восстановить силы, — пока Коннор говорил, Хэнк, качая головой, успел залезть в пакет и со сложным лицом вытащил из него бутылку вина, — и восстановить кровопотерю, — не моргнув и глазом, закончил Коннор.

Хэнк все еще переваривал услышанное, а Коннор уже успел налепить телесный пластырь и торжественно унес аптечку обратно в ванную, выпуская Сумо на волю.

Пес пушистым ядром ударился в колени Андерсона и негодующе заскулил, жалуясь на жизнь и, очевидно, на Коннора.

— Я не испорчу тебе аппетит новыми деталями дела? — обеспокоенно уточнил андроид, подавая Хэнку столовые приборы.

— Мне-то? А сам ты как, нормально вообще? — Хэнк неловко кивнул на упаковку тириума, которую Коннор достал для себя.

Андроид помрачнел и резко свернул у упаковки крышку, вогнал туда ярко-зеленую трубочку и яростно присосался, избегая взгляда напарника.

— Я так и понял, — буркнул Хэнк и приступил к еде.

Какое-то время они сидели молча. Хэнк в упор рассматривал напарника, сгорбленной фигурой которого можно было пугать детей. Желтый диод мерно мигал, обрабатывая по всей видимости последние данные по делу, пальцы одной руки выбивали четкий ритм, смутно знакомый Хэнку. Но вспомнить не получалось, хоть убей. Вторая рука сжимала несчастный пакет тириума так, что тот точно должен был вытечь, если только Коннор не допьет его раньше.

Стресс на лицо. Где там чудесные тарелки?

— Я думаю, вы достаточно утолили первый голод, — внезапно подал голос Коннор, и Хэнк чуть не прикусил вилку вместе со своим языком. — Нам стоит поговорить о деле.

Хэнк глубоко вдохнул и кивнул, соглашаясь. Напряг крылья и сложил их за спиной, принимая серьезный вид внимательного слушателя. Коннор оглядел его — Хэнк был уверен, что андроид увидел его скакнувший стресс, но не стал комментировать. Вот и славно.

— По поводу отпечатков — Роджерс проходит по обоим случаям, и есть подозрение, что есть еще несколько подобных мест, но он не выдает нам больше никакой информации, по наставлению своего адвоката. Так же фоторобот, который был составлен с его слов полная лажа, если выражаться вашим языком. Скорее всего, вообще придуман от фонаря, — досадливо поморщился Коннор и высветил на ладони небольшое изображение.

Хэнк перегнулся через стол, беря напарника за руку и приближая изображение к себе. Фыркнул, с разочарованием отпуская руку — каждый третий житель Детройта мог подходить под такое описание и это совершенно ничего не давало.

— Ни записей с камер, ни свидетелей, кроме Роя?

— Абсолютно. Это наталкивает на определенные мысли — человек, если он действует один, используя только случайных помощников, умен и осторожен. Хорошо разбирается в системе видеослежения города, распорядке полицейских и общественных дронов, кто-то, кто связан с силовыми структурами города, как минимум. Или был связан.

— Или кто-то сливает ему информацию, — задумчиво предположил Хэнк, и Коннор покраснел диодом, — что?

— Не уверен, что меня пугает больше, — тихо начал Коннор, комкая в руке полупустую пачку тириума, — крот в отделе или смежных структурах или сам убийца, спокойно работающий среди нас.

Хэнк молча накрыл ладонью его судорожно сжавшийся кулак.

— Мы найдем его, — твердо пообещал он и слабо улыбнулся напарнику.

Коннор отзеркалил его улыбку, но нахмурился снова.

— Маркус в панике, все больше сообщений поступает о том, что пропадают девианты. Пока это не в открытом доступе, и до этого все списывали на резкую миграцию в ту же Канаду. Потому что, несмотря на стабилизирующуюся ситуацию, многие люди в Детройте настроены к андроидам, а особенно к девиантам, с крыльям, — Коннор нервно дернул плечом, — враждебно и агрессивно. Он просит решить все и найти убийцу как можно скорее, но пока мы только и можем, что подчищать его хвосты. Я уверен, что следующий вызов не заставит себя ждать.

— Нам нужно больше глаз в городе, — качнул головой Хэнк, и потер лицо, — если не справляются камеры, нам нужны те, кто им не уступает по наблюдательности, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — Коннор сжал губы в нитку и почти виновато заглянул в глаза Хэнку, — но они боятся. Специализированных андроидов, подобных мне или Ричарду, не так много, а те, кто есть, подчиняются непосредственно властям, даже при том, что они девианты. Это их работа, и пока мы ведем скрытое расследование, нам не дадут их привлечь, даже если поступит запрос от верхушки Иерихона. Пока что все жертвы — это стандартные модели, которые не способны обороняться от кого-то настолько изощренного.

— Я удивлюсь, если нет добровольцев, — недоверчиво приподнял бровь Хэнк и пытливо всмотрелся в напарника, — многие из ваших — рисковые ребята вообще-то, Коннор. Со своей стороны мы…

Коннор со стуком поставил локти на стол и утопил в ладонях лицо, взъерошивая выверенные кудри, его голос глухо доносился до Хэнка:

— За них уже боюсь я. Мы тоже не можем гарантировать их безопасность. Трекеры у девиантов не работают, стандартно нас не отследить. Наша внутренняя связь может быть прервана спецоборудованием и, по всей видимости, так и обрывается, раз никто не успел подать сигнала о нападении. Мы можем ходить с жучками, маячками, но заглушить их еще проще, чем нас. Я практически готов предложить Маркусу ввести комендантский час и меры предосторожности, если он сам их уже не разрабатывает. Но это поднимет волнения и вопросы среди всех. А может что и похуже — новую волну протестов. Не важно каких, любое агрессивное действие с каждой из сторон даст этому уроду дополнительные возможности. И кто знает, может с нас он перейдет на вас.

— Как на сочувствующих?

— Как вариант, — Коннор отнял руки от лица и выглядел насквозь больным. Похоже здесь, где не нужно было держать марку, он начал разваливаться на части.

Хэнку было больно наблюдать за таким андроидом, его хотелось успокоить и заверить, что все будет хорошо. Хэнк не стал отказывать себе в подобном желании. Он медленно встал со своего места и обогнул стол, протягивая Коннору свою руку. Тот немедленно подскочил, с отчаянной готовностью втискивая себя в кокон из рук и крыльев Хэнка.

— Тише, тише, — зашептал Хэнк, прикрывая глаза. Всем телом он снова чувствовал нервную дрожь, которая била андроида. Она так отличалась от привычного мерного пульса тириумного насоса, что Хэнк бы ни с чем это не спутал.

— …кажется, мне нужно передохнуть, — монотонным, без всяких эмоций, голосом произнес Коннор и сжал руки прямо под крыльями Хэнка, будто боялся, что Андерсон отругает его за слабость.

— Все, что хочешь, парень. Диван все еще в твоем распоряжении, как и обычно. А потом мы откроем вторую спальню и ты туда заселишься, договорились? — Хэнк зарылся рукой в волосы на затылке Коннора, рассеянно перебирая пряди.

— Это не обязательно…

— Возражать не обязательно, — выразительно фыркнул Хэнк и повел Коннора к выходу из комнаты, — пойдем, отдыхать так отдыхать, я тоже прилягу.

— Со мной? — Частично потерявшая скин рука вцепилась в запястье Хэнка, и тот закашлялся, не зная куда смотреть. — Пожалуйста?

— Милостивый Иисус, да, конечно с тобой, — почти не застонал Хэнк, проклиная себя на все лады.

Пока Хэнк раскладывал диван и собирал по всей комнате подушки, сидящий на полу Коннор подвис, запутавшись руками в шерсти навалившегося на него Сумо. Пес не протестовал, он уже простил Коннору свое заточение и лениво пытался облизать все, до чего дотягивался.

Взгляд андроида остановился в одной точке, и Хэнк, для верности посмотрев на его диод, заключил, что тот с кем-то напряженно общается. Руки напарника то сжимались в кулаки, то принимались гладить Сумо. Закончив с диваном, Хэнк тронул Коннора за плечо, немного встряхивая. Тот вздрогнул, поднимая глаза на Хэнка.

— Пойдем, готово.

Коннор кивнул, поднялся, и первым улегся в гнездо из подушек, пытаясь устроиться как можно компактнее. Хэнк лег рядом на живот, долго укладывал крылья, и в итоге укрыл одним андроида, немедленно подкатившегося под бок и вцепившегося в его руку. Хэнк тоже не возражал.

Первый месяц после девиации и революции Коннор постоянно хватал его за руки и крылья, стоило им остаться наедине и жался к нему, словно испуганный Сумо. Но тут же отлетал, стоило Хэнку от этого как-то замешкаться или замереть. Объяснять, в чем дело, Коннор похоже не собирался, неся свои страхи в одиночку, пока Хэнк буквально не припер его к стенке. Тогда-то андроид и раскололся, что живое присутствие помогает ему держаться на плаву, пока система сбоит больше, чем это вообще положено даже при девиации.

«Вы — мой якорь», — выдал простодушный пластиковый засранец, и ударил по всему Хэнку целиком. Было и больно и одурающе горячо услышать нечто подобное. Особенно ему, человеку, который играл со своей жизнью в русскую рулетку и только по нелепой случайности выигрывал.

Андроид длинно выдохнул, охлаждая подкипающие системы, и отвлек Хэнка от воспоминаний. Усталость накатывала на Андерсона морскими волнами, утягивая за собой в сон. Прежде чем заснуть, он с минуту изучал разгладившееся лицо Коннора, ушедшего в гибернацию, а потом уснул и сам.

И проснулся, как от толчка, по ощущениям будто через секунду. Но быстрый взгляд в окно показал, что прошло часа два-три — солнце светило с другой стороны. В доме было тихо, с пола негромко сопел Сумо, и только сердце Хэнка оглушающе колотилось где-то у горла, не давая сглотнуть.

Андерсон хотел уже снова закрыть глаза, когда сердце чуть унялось, но не успел. Сжавшийся и уткнувшийся в его плечо Коннор страшно скрипнул зубами и затрясся. Болезненная гримаса напугала Хэнка, а низкий, полный страданий стон чуть не бросил в озноб от ужаса.

— Коннор! — Не своим голосом прохрипел пересохшим горлом Хэнк и подкинулся на диване, неловко раскинув крылья. Коннор сжался еще сильнее, искал его тепло и тело, не переставая издавать все те же мучительные звуки.

Не зная, что предпринять, Хэнк потянулся нетвердой рукой к его плечу, надеясь, что сможет разбудить. От прикосновения андроид дернулся, как от удара, и заплакал, все так же не просыпаясь. Хэнк запаниковал так, как наверно давно не паниковал. На несколько мгновений он застыл, лихорадочно перебирая в памяти тех, кому можно было позвонить за советом. Но телефон лежал далеко, а Коннор — роняющий в подушку слезы и задыхающийся, черт возьми! — здесь.

— Господи, парень, пожалуйста, очнись, — лихорадочно забормотал Андерсон, решив прикоснуться к андроиду еще раз. Его хныканье, как у загнанного зверя, резало по живому, но Хэнк упорно втащил его на свои колени, крепко обнимая. Начал укачивать как ребенка, бормоча в мигающий висок всякую ересь, от которой Коннор, кажется, начал затихать.

Рукой он внезапно наткнулся на мокрое пятно на спине андроида. Хэнк замолчал и, подтянув Коннора повыше, уставился на свою руку в бледно-голубых разводах.

В голове что-то со скрипом провернулось и встало на место. Но сразу осознать это стало сложно.

— Чт…

— Х-хэнк… — слабый, прерывающийся голос застал Андерсона врасплох, но он быстро пришел в себя и запрокинул лицо Коннора, с тревогой всматриваясь в его глаза.

— Ты меня напугал, Коннор! В чем дело?!

— …больно. Спина, Хэнк… мне… останови, пожалуйста… — Коннор сморгнул слезы и резко выгнулся, раскрыв рот в крике.

Хэнк зажмурился и едва удержал его на коленях, изо всех сил прижимая к себе. Спина Коннора под его руками все больше пропитывалась влагой, несколько бледно-голубых капель упало на диван.

Коннор захлебнулся своим же криком и продолжил заходится в сотрясающих его рыданиях, только без звука, отчаянно цепляясь руками за плечи, бока и спину Хэнка. Пальцы андроида соскальзывали, но он цеплялся вновь, будто без этого контакта он не мог пережить ту боль, что его терзала.

Хэнк мог только прижимать его к себе и укачивать, уткнувшись лицом в расхристанную макушку. По рукам уже текло и бледно-голубым стало все вокруг. Им обоим оставалось только ждать. Коннор, видимо, пришел к такому же выводу и терпел, вздрагивая от боли, уткнувшись Хэнку в грудь.

— Почему… так? — спустя наверно тысячу лет, когда его отпустили рыдания, скрипуче спросил Коннор.

— Никто не знает, — хрипло ответил Хэнк и прижался губами к его лбу.

— Это ужасно, — Коннор не спешил его отпускать и тихо жаловался слабым голосом, — будто меня снова убили. Скинули с моста. Выстрелили в лоб.

— Прости, — только и мог сказать Хэнк.

Несогласно мотнув головой и вытерев свое лицо о грудь Хэнка, Коннор, наконец, разжал объятия, отстраняясь. Он сел напротив Хэнка, завел руку за спину и замер, боясь сделать что-то еще. Хэнк его понимал.

— Тебе придется снять пиджак и рубашку, Коннор, — мягко взяв его за вторую руку, Хэнк потянул его за воротник рубашки, — нам нужно посмотреть, все ли там в порядке.

— …а если я не хочу?

— Думаю, уже поздно, выбор сделан.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На фанфик стали появляться арты ;;_;;
> 
> https://vk.com/wall-149404259_1164
> 
> https://vk.com/wall-149404259_1167
> 
> https://vk.com/wall-175315079_71

Несколько долгих мгновений Коннор хранил оборонительное молчание и прятал от Хэнка взгляд, заполошно мигая диодом. Его рука до боли сжимала ладонь Хэнка, но тот ее не отдергивал, ждал, пока напарник «развиснет».

— Коннор, — мягко начал Хэнк, с тревогой заглядывая в лицо андроида, — нам нужно проверить…

Коннор отшатнулся от него назад как ошпаренный. Воротничок рубашки выскользнул из пальцев Хэнка, как и его ладонь из хватки Коннора. Коннор сжал кулаки и зажмурился, останавливаясь на красном цвете диода.

Хэнк выдохнул и растер шею, задумчиво смотря на напарника.

Голубое пятно под андроидом и капли на одежде самого Хэнка медленно выцветали, чтобы потом исчезнуть совсем. Неловко горбясь, андроид застыл напротив Андерсона без движения, мыслями провалившись куда-то очень глубоко в себя. С этим определенно стоило что-то сделать.

И стянуть, наконец, с него все тряпки и осмотреть спину!

— Эй, парень, — аккуратно толкнув кулаком Коннора в колено, Хэнк постарался взять самый беззаботный тон, — а ты знаешь, что такое крылья?

Андроид дернулся, разомкнул веки и с недоумением уставился на Хэнка. С его лица медленно пропадало выражение пережитого недавно ужаса, скорбно сведенные брови поднялись к выбившейся прядке на лбу.

— Что… Хэнк?

— Ну же, — толкнул его Андерсон уже увереннее, не давая провалиться обратно в мысли.

— Крылья… — андроид запнулся, сделал внушительный вдох и снова заговорил, — это…

— Неправильно, — уже с ухмылкой перебил его Хэнк и расправил одним толчком свои за спиной. Глаза Коннора прикипели к ним, серым и большим, как намагниченные.

Андерсон подавил шипение из-за боли в одном из них, не до того было. Он словно видел глазами Коннора — две серые и массивные тени за спиной, чуть больше половины его роста, длинные маховые перья, могучий разлет и довольно угрожающий вид, если Хэнка взбесить. Было чем гордиться.

— Крылья, Коннор, это наша суть, суть людей, как бы это ни звучало для тебя, не морщись, — Хэнк пожурил слабо фыркнувшего андроида, и повел крыльями, будто бы собрался взлететь. Сумо, подобравшийся поближе к дивану, отпрянул от сквозняка. — Смотри внимательнее, напарник, и запоминай — мы неразделимы.

— По мировой статистике около двух процентов каждый год рождается без крыльев или с неразвившимися зачатками, — монотонно проиграл Коннор, все еще продолжая пялиться Хэнку за спину.

Андерсон раздраженно дернул одним крылом.

— Я тебе не британский ученый, чтобы пояснять за мировую или еще какую-то статистику. Такие есть, не спорю, и я им глубоко сочувствую. Не знаю, как бы я себя чувствовал, не имея их, — Хэнк завел руку за спину и любовно погладил себя по перьям. — Не знать чувство полета, свободы, неба. От этого невозможно отказаться.

— В городской черте в большинстве мест нельзя подниматься в воздух, только в парковых и летных зонах, Хэнк. И их не так много.

— Смотрю тебе лучше, уже и режим засранца включился, — проворчал Хэнк и сложил крылья за спиной, шелестя перьями по дивану. Слегка оживший Коннор немного приуныл. — Нельзя, согласен. Где-то можно и на штраф нарваться, мы же все-таки люди, а не бешеные голуби. У нас есть транспорт и законы. Но когда-то, до того, как мы спустились с небес…

Коннор не очень вежливо кашлянул. Хэнк его проигнорировал:

— … и покинули наши небесные чертоги, полет был формой жизни и сознания. Одинокие и гордые, мы пересекали небо, как небесные светила. Но однажды перед людьми все же встал выбор — умереть в своем эгоистичном желании быть властелинами неба или все же выбрать грешную землю, с ее гравитацией.

— Я не ожидал, что ты ударишься в фольклор, — укоризненно перебил Хэнка Коннор и удивленно покачал головой.

— Это наша история, наши сказки детям на ночь, — пожал плечами Хэнк и прилично посмурнел. Коннор, уловивший это, робко дотронулся до его руки. — Не слишком научно, но довольно популярно, научное объяснение ты найдешь и без меня.

Хэнк перевел дыхание и забрал ладонь Коннора в свою, опустив глаза вниз, глядя на то, как его пальцы обхватывают кисть поменьше. Пока он молчал, Коннор не двигался и не сводил с него взгляда. Казалось, что даже собственная спина не беспокоила его сейчас совсем.

— До недавнего времени не было никого, кто бы походил на нас. А потом появились вы, андроиды. Машины, созданные ради исполнения потребностей людей. А позже вы устроили революцию и начали отращивать крылья, как самые настоящие люди. Поэтому, все, что я могу сделать в данной ситуации — это помочь тебе это принять. Научить, показать. Тебе страшно, я понимаю, но ты уже сделал выбор.

— Выбор?

— Вся твоя жизнь — это выбор, — криво улыбнулся Хэнк, пытливо смотря Коннору в глаза. — Твоя, моя. Любая жизнь. Когда-то мы выбрали жить на земле и нам остались наши крылья в знак того, что мы сделали это не напрасно, не только ради себя самих, но и ради тех, кого любили или могли полюбить. Переступили через себя, пожертвовали небом, которое как наркотик.

— И снова фольклор, — слабо улыбнулся андроид, придвигаясь ближе.

— Именно, — кивнул Хэнк, — и в нем ответ на твой вопрос — ты выбрал быть живым, неважно, как тебя запрограммировали, выбрал защищать свой и мой народ, и служить закону. Думаю, этого достаточно.

— Меня таким создали, — запротестовал Коннор, но умолк, стоило Хэнку неслабо, на грани боли сжать его ладонь.

— Ты был охотником, грубо говоря. Ищейка, гончая, как хочешь. Но, как мне кажется, в Киберлайф эпично проебались с этим, — задумчиво сказал Хэнк и нахмурился, видя, что Коннор снова хочет его перебить. — Нет, меня не волнуют их планы на тебя тогда, больше нет. То, что они пытаются провернуть сейчас волнует больше. Этот Вессон со своими бумажками не нравится мне вообще.

— Я отказался от их «помощи», нет нужды беспокоиться, Хэнк.

— Отказался ты, но как дальше все сложится?.. Ладно, — Хэнк с шумным вздохом растер свободной рукой лицо и твердо уставился на напарника, — мне нужно осмотреть твою спину.

Коннор дернулся, сжал губы в нитку. Его глаза нервно забегали по их коленям, почти упирающимся друг в друга, по покрывалу со слабыми светло-голубыми пятнами. Хэнк молчал, он знал, что Коннор не меньше его самого хочет, наконец, со всем разобраться.

И покончить со всеми «что со мной не так» мыслями.

— Хорошо, — ответ андроида шелестяще упал в тишину дома. Он медленно высвободил свою руку из ладони Хэнка и нерешительно взялся за одежду.

С легким шорохом он снял с себя пиджак, пропитанный тириум, ослабил и стянул через голову галстук. На рубашке он замешкался — от каждого действия его лицо кривилось, будто ему было больно, но вот теперь он действительно был в замешательстве.

— Расстегни рубашку и повернись потом спиной ко мне, — тихо предложил Хэнк, внимательно следящий за Коннором.

Тот неловко кивнул и занялся пуговицами. За полами рубашки мелькнула светлая кожа с россыпью родинок и заметный круг тириумного насоса. Хэнк сначала следил и за этим, но буквально несколько секунд спустя смутился и отвел взгляд, словно его уличили в подсматривании. Коннор отметил его волнение, но спрашивать ничего не стал — волновался не меньше. Просто тронул его за колено, возвращая внимание на себя, справился с кнопками на манжетах и замер.

— Поворачивайся, — кое-как справившись со внезапно сжавшимся горлом, хрипло каркнул Хэнк и тут же не удержал удивленного возгласа, — пресвятой Иисус!

Коннор, быстро устроившийся спиной к Хэнку, вытянулся в струну и закаменел.

— Что там? — неровным шепотом отозвался он, пока Хэнк молчал и разглядывал его.

— А ты… не чувствуешь?.. Рубашке точно конец.

— Хэнк!

— Тише, парень, не так резко, — Хэнк положил ладонь Коннору на бок, удерживая завертевшегося напарника на месте, и снова завис, рассматривая спину перед собой.

Рубашка определенно видела дни и получше, с мрачным смешком решил Хэнк. Ее рваные лохмотья пестрели совсем синими пятнами, похоже тириум все еще откуда-то тек и не останавливался. Позже нужно будет заставить Коннора выпить еще один пакет.

Все это вертелось в голове Андерсона фоном, как на автомате, пока его пальцы осторожно раздвигали ткань со странного уплотнения на спине андроида. По его пальцам тоже потек тириум, словно из открытой раны, и они наткнулись на что-то, явно не бывшее частью спины Коннора до этого.

Хэнк решительно втянул в себя воздух и рванул рубашку на части. Коннор вздрогнул и растеряно подхватил остатки одежды, которые Хэнк перекинул ему на грудь.

Мешанина из синего и белого беспокойно задрожала на спине вскрикнувшего Коннора и буквально бросилась Хэнку в лицо.

— Черт возьми!

Андерсон уклонился и почти свалился на бок, когда белые и влажные крылья вытянулись во всю длину и вздыбились, будто атакуя. Где-то рядом истерично залаял Сумо и даже попытался залезть на диван, но Хэнк не глядя отпихнул его ногой подальше.

Он потерял дар речи и не мог отвести взгляда от белоснежных перьев, поэтому сразу заметил неладное — крылья моментом словно кто-то подрубил. И те, потеряв все силы, упали вниз изломанным белым ковром, закрывая спину трясущегося андроида.

Коннор молчал, обхватив себя за плечи. Хэнк осторожно, стараясь не примять его перья, подсел к нему поближе, с тревогой заглядывая в лицо.

— Как ты?

— Они… они нормальные? Там правда крылья? — все тем же ломким шепотом спросил андроид, боясь смотреть Хэнку в лицо, его диод горел красным и цвет менять явно не собирался.

— Господи, они чудесные. Коннор, серьезно, они правда прекрасные. Ты чувствуешь что-нибудь?

Коннор неуверенно мотнул головой, и с опаской протянул руку назад. Его глаза расширились, когда он нашарил кончик крыла. Он заглянул себе за спину и застонал, зажмуриваясь, не в силах поверить в то, что он видит.

— За последние несколько дней я зарегистрировал несколько новых и странных сбоев, но у меня не было особо много времени в них разобраться, да и желания тоже, — глухим голосом начал все так же жмурящийся Коннор. Его пальцы несмело касались собственных перьев. — Я много знаю из того, что описывали другие девианты, когда обретали крылья, но никак не мог наложить эти признаки на себя. Я был уверен… мне казалось, что этого со мной не произойдет.

— Почему?

Хэнк тоже коснулся его перьев и удивился их шелковистости. Очень похоже было на, как ощущались волосы Коннора. Белый цвет даже не портили кляксы синего, а кончики, как вдруг обнаружил Хэнк, были уже темные, хотя он был готов поклясться, что изначально они были полностью белыми.

Коннор не ответил. Он открыл глаза, снова рассматривая свои крылья. А потом на его лице мелькнул страх.

— Они не двигаются, — с ужасом в голосе сказал он и панически посмотрел на Хэнка.

— Ты уверен?

— Да, я пытаюсь… пытаюсь приказать им подняться. Но ничего не выходит, Хэнк. Будто их нет, я их не чувствую!

— Спокойно, — пытаясь не скатиться в панику, перебил его Андерсон, — может тебе нужно время, Коннор. Ты как новорожденный птенец. Никто не умеет летать сразу.

— Я даже не уверен, что смогу, — нервно проскрипел андроид и попробовал подняться. Его качнуло и он чуть не завалился с дивана на пол, но Хэнк успел его подхватить и помог встать ровно. Крылья продолжали висеть как перебитые, и Хэнка тоже нехило пробрало страхом за Коннора.

— Тебе нужно к Маркусу. Или мы можем нанести визит Камски, что думаешь?

— Нет, ни то, ни другое. Нам нельзя сейчас отвлекаться от дела, — категорично воспротивился андроид и заковылял к зеркалу в ванной. Его штормило, Коннор опирался на стенку, но упрямо шел. Хэнк не дал ему закрыть за собой в дверь и тоже просочился в небольшую ванную комнату, сердито встав за спиной напарника.

— Твои крылья должен кто-то осмотреть.

— Нет времени. Я сам проведу диагностику.

— Ты их даже не чувствуешь, сам сказал, черт возьми! — Прошипел Хэнк и наткнулся в зеркале на упертое лицо Коннора. Андроид перехватил его взгляд и снова повторил:

— Нет. Времени.

Хэнк хотел уже взорваться тирадой, но не успел, Коннор открыл воду и намочил одно из полотенец.

— Помоги мне обтереть их, пожалуйста, — тихая просьба смягчила Хэнка и он безропотно принял влажное полотенце, — я отключу скин, и ты осмотришь спину.

— Как скажешь, — вздохнул Хэнк, временно откладывая тему осмотра профессионалами на потом.

Андерсон осторожно развернул одно крыло и прикинул размер — если это не конечная форма, то вполне могло вымахать как у него самого. Но если он помнил правильно, редко кто из девиантов получал все и сразу. Крылья у них росли как у подростков, и никто не мог найти этому объяснение. Ни росту, ни самим крыльям.

Именно поэтому Хэнк и «ударился в фольклор». Для себя ему наука была не нужна, и если это хоть немного помогло успокоить и приободрить Коннора — то почему нет.

Однако по Коннору не было заметно, что он хоть сколько-нибудь спокоен. Лица его в зеркале Хэнк не видел, только волосы, потому что андроид вцепился в раковину до белых ладоней и опустил голову.

— Клянусь, твои перья темнеют, — с удивлением заметил Хэнк, рассматривая уже черные кончики и проходясь полотенцем по белым перьям выше, — пока только кончики. Это не ты так делаешь?

— Не думаю, я вообще слабо представляю, что могу с ними сделать без твоей помощи.

Коннор оглянулся через плечо и всмотрелся в Хэнка.

— А если они дефектные?

— А если съездить к Камски? — вопросом на вопрос парировал Хэнк, и Коннор снова отвернулся, пожав губы. — Да понял я, дело в приоритете. Отключай скин.

Коннор тронул себя за висок, нажимая на диод, и белизна перьев перед Хэнком пропала, сменяясь блеском пластика.

Взгляд Хэнка уперся в основание крыльев.

— Если уже к Камски нам попасть не судьба, то вспоминай где твоя изолента, блядь, потому что у тебя самый настоящий разрыв на спине, и я в душе не ебу, что с этим делать, — медленно произнес Андерсон, осторожно касаясь прорванного корпуса, из которого, как бабочка из кокона, выбрались крылья. — Срань господня, — пробормотал Хэнк, принимаясь осматривать все подряд, — я ведь никогда не видел ваши крылья без скина. Даже не задумывался.

— Я видел, не стал тебе показывать.

— Теперь у меня еще больше вопросов.

— Как и у меня.

Хэнк безрадостно хмыкнул и снова расправил крыло, только уже без покрова перьев.

Хотя, нет, перья были. Хэнк с осторожностью потрогал несколько пластиковых маховых длинных перьев и в удивлении покачал головой. Они намертво крепились к крылу, и не то чтобы Хэнк испытывал большое искушение за них дернуть. В остальном все узкое и длинное, как у летучей мыши, крыло было покрыто номинальными росчерками и засечками, будто кто-то лишь прорисовал будущие перья. Хэнк прикинул — возможно, ласточка.

— Красиво, посмотри, — он вытянул оба крыла, призывая Коннора взглянуть на них, — я думаю, ты ласточка.

— Это странно, и я их немного чувствую, думаю смогу сложить, — мягко протянул Коннор и тоже коснулся перьев поверх пальцев Хэнка.

— И снова вызывает кучу вопросов, — вздохнул Хэнк, размякая от белых пальцев, нежно трогающих его и перья, помог Коннору сложить крылья за спиной. — Слишком уж они выглядят проработанными для внезапного появления. Я все еще настаиваю на Камски.

— Он не давал официальных объявлений в прессе.

— Я бы тоже их не давал, как ты себе это представляешь — ваши андроиды могут отрастить крылья и улететь от вас нахрен, готовьте ваши денежки? Тем более стремно было бы говорить это, после того, как его пинком под зад выкинули из Киберлайф.

— Мало данных для точных версий, — утомленно ответил Коннор и развернулся к Хэнку лицом, поясницей опираясь о раковину.

Хэнк замер, рассматривая его белое лицо, живые, уставшие карие глаза и желтый кружок диода. Он посмотрел ниже — родинки исчезли, но тело молодого мужчины осталось, тот же разлет плеч, руки, которые Коннор сложил на груди, закрываясь от всего, бедра, обтянутые его привычными штанами.

Хэнк не часто видел Коннора без скина, но был готов признать, что ему нравится и так и так, Коннор был хорош.

Уставший и расстроенный Коннор так и напрашивался на обнимашки.

Без слов раскрыв руки, Хэнк принял в объятия потянувшегося андроида и прижал его к себе, слабо укачивая.

В дверь вкрадчиво поскребся Сумо, и Коннор слабо фыркнул ему в грудь.

— Он наверно думает, что мы веселимся без него, — предположил Хэнк и тут же вздрогнул, когда его телефон заорал где-то в доме. — Блядство, это Фаулер.

Коннор отстранился сам и вернул себе скин, его лицо посуровело.

— Новый вызов. Я перехвачу?

Отрывисто кивнув, Хэнк протиснулся через чужие перья к раковине и наскоро ополоснул лицо и руки. Диод Коннора прекратил мигать в режиме вызова, и он повернулся к Хэнку, снова прислоняясь как во время объятий, заметно дрожа. Хэнк насторожился.

— Площадь Харт Плаза, Хэнк.


End file.
